Nitrogen Fox
by narutorocks66
Summary: Naruto nearly dies in wave and is saved only to gain two bloodlines combined into one. Strong slightly Oc Naruto. Pairing undecided. Rated M for Strong Language
1. Chapter 1

Hello all this is my first fanfiction ever so I am sorry for it will probably be horrible. I just wanted to give something back I love reading stories written by so many talented people on this cite. So please people read and review and above all ENJOY!

In this story there will be Sasuke and Sakura Bashing but not to an extreme. And on the points of pairing I am open to any pairing except Naru/Hina and Naru/Saku, so please send in your request and I will take in everyone's choice in deciding.

' _ **Demon/summoning'**_

" **Demon/summoning"**

Justu

' _Thinking'_

"Talking"

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other shows I might take parts from.

 **Chapter 1: Death of a hero**

* * *

Team 7 is seen to be in trouble with the current mission protecting the bridge builder Tazuna from a vile, midget of a man, Gato. Shortly after team 7 plus Tazuna they come across a puddle where the chunin 'Demon Brothers' attacked and seemly killing team 7's jounin sensei, Kakashi Hatake. Naruto and Sasuke take care of the brothers till Kakashi shows back up and with a team vote, they decide to continue on with the mission. Once arriving at Wave Country a day later, they are attacked by Zabuza Momochi, 'Demon of the Mist'. After a hard fought battle resulting being taken out by a mysterious hunter-nin and Kakashi suffering from chakra exhaustion. The next day Kakashi wakes up and informs his team that Zabuza is alive and begins teaching his students the tree climbing exercise. One week later leads to the situation in which team 7 finds themselves in now.

Kakashi is having trouble fighting Zabuza in the mist. While Sakura, a pink-haired banshee, cowers by Tazuna, but where is our hero? He is inside a dome of mirrors made of ice. Inside we see a black haired boy with senbons sticking out of his body in multiple direction and smirking. He is smirking for in front of him is a blond that has a group of senbon straight in line with his left lung. These senbon were once heading for our smirking Uchiha, but our blond hero took the blow for him.

"Tch about time you have a use dobe." Sasuke states in his ever arrogant tone.

Naruto coughs up some blood as he looks over his shoulder to see the "teme", as he puts calls him, is fine but also has red eyes with one tome in each eye.

Naruto frowning and with trouble breathing. "Even with….your gifted….eyes….I had to….die to keep….your teme-….self alive." Naruto then grabs the needles in his lungs and rips them out.

Sasuke enraged and showing it on his face. "What the hell are you talking about dobe!?"

"Check your reflection (cough) teme." Now breathing easier with the senbon removed and the fox healing his damaged lungs.

Sasuke looks down at the puddle at his feet and sees something he has been waiting for almost his entire life for this moment. His sharingan have finally developed not fully matured but they are there. Sasuke starts to laugh low at first but it soon evolves into full blown maniacal laughter.

Sasuke looks at the hunter-nin with a look that would make a certain snake proud.

* * *

Somewhere in Oto Orochimaru suddenly develops a sinister smile.

* * *

"Yes now I will be able to kill him. Hunter wanabee you should give up now, for now that the truest elite of elite is here, and I will wipe the floor wi…"

Sasuke is cut off by two senbon piercing his neck and knocking him out. With a voice foretelling his annoyance.

"He was really getting annoying."

Naruto looks at Sasuke for a minute then shakes his head.

"You know I don't know if I should be pissed at you for hurting my comrade, or to say thank you for shutting him the fuck up."

Naruto takes a few beep breaths with his eyes closed and when he opens them the joy and innocence that once shown in them is gone and replaced with the eyes of an emotionless killer, one that has seen and lived a life of pure hell.

"I think it is time we finish this Haku-chan."

The hunter-nin's eyes widen underneath his mask, but is soon replaced by a look of sower.

"You knew it was me the whole time."

"Of course you cannot hide your eyes and your eyes tell the story you trusted me with." Naruto gave Haku a sad smile.

Haku answered with a tone expressing every ounce of his pain. "I never wanted to fight you here but at the same time I knew we would. You fight to protect what is precious to you and I fight for what is precious to me.

With a said smile Haku draws three senbon in each hand and is preparing to launch them, when there are very distinctive 'thuds'. At Naruto's feet are a pair of leather bracelet and a pair of leather anklet.

"I have not removed these since I got them when I was seven. I feel that I put these on for the pure purpose to take them off to face you, so we can show each other our pain so maybe the other can remove it for us."

At the end of his little speech a lone tear rolls down each of their cheeks and as they reach the ground both disappear from their respective position. Haku is still far faster than Naruto, Naruto appears in front of the mirror that Haku started in and throws a single punch. Haku's eyes widen as the mirror shatter from the punch. Due to his shock Haku doesn't strike Naruto, but that doesn't stop Naruto. With a single punch Haku's mask is shattered and sent through another of his mirrors.

Haku rolls across the bridge for several meters before he stops and then slowly returns to his feet. Naruto appears a few feet from where Haku stopped and watches with a pained expression.

"Why do you stop I am broken, I can no longer be of use to the one who means most to me." Haku looks directly in Naruto's eyes with a sorrow deeper than the ocean and Naruto returns it right back.

"You are more than tool Haku, for me and for him, that I am sure."

Haku gives a true smile. "I know but I can no longer protect what I care for there is nothing more painful than that. That is something you know, is it not?"

Naruto's head drops as memories of his past are replayed and the pain is relived. Right as Naruto prepares to finish Haku so he won't have to live with the same pain, when the mist clears and the sound of birds chirping is heard. Both boys turn their heads to see Zabuza held in place by Kakashi's nin-hounds and Kakashi himself holding his handing his hand with lighting jumping all around it. Haku looks at Naruto and gives one last smile.

"It appears can protect him one last time."

Haku then disappears and Naruto knowing what he is doing quickly vanishes with one thought _'I will not go through this again!'_

Haku appears in-between Zabuza and Kakashi and closes his eyes waiting for it to end. But the pain that follows is far less than what it should be. Upon opening his eyes he sees two beautiful ice blue eyes staring right back at him.

"Wh-why?"

Haku is completely blown away from what he is seeing. In front of is Naruto taken the majority of the blow so Haku was only taken a fourth of the damaged he would have?

"I 'am be-being se-selfish. I co-couldn't live thr-through that pain again." Naruto grinds out through the pain.

Kakashi is breaking down, for just shoved a chidori through one of his student's lungs.

"N-Na-Naruto? Why?"

Kakashi is trying to understand why his student just threw his life away.

"He kn-knows hell and li-lived through it. H-he (cough) id l-like me be-before that d-day. (Cough cough) S-sorry to du-do this to you Ka-Kakashi-se-sensei."

With a smile on his face Naruto coughs up some more blood and grows quite. Kakashi sets both boys down and removes his hand from both their chests, at the same time releases Zabuza from his hounds.

Kakashi drops to his knees and bows his head in shame and mourning. While Zabuza openly cries at the fact he has to watch his surrogate son die right in front of him.

Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap!

* * *

Thanks for reading I hope you all enjoyed and yes I know I am evil with a cliff hanger, but I just feel the need to end it there. Please all Read and Review, all reviews are welcomed and appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all thanks for all the reviews and Favs. I know I am not the best writer but I am just doing this for fun and hope some can enjoy it. Now there were was one review where someone stated they did not like how I made Sasuke and Sakura the typical way as a jerk and a whiny bitch. I just wanted to say that I did this to make them connect to Naruto through his pain and become closer later on the story. Ok enough of all this please ENJOY.

' _ **Demon/summoning thinking'**_

" **Demon/summoning"**

Justu

' _Thinking'_

"Talking"

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other shows I might take parts from.

* * *

 _Last Time_

 _Kakashi drops to his knees and bows his head in shame and mourning. While Zabuza openly cries at the fact he has to watch his surrogate son die right in front of him._

 _Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap!_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A family lost before Gained**

* * *

Zabuza lifts his head to see Gato and around 300 thugs standing at the end of the bridge waiting to maul the ninjas and the rest of the town.

"Well, well, well looks like the so called 'Demon of the Mist' is nothing but a little child playing in with the big boys. You couldn't even kill a couple kids and a half blind ninja, but I guess it doesn't matter for I never planned to pay you anyways. "Gato states while having a shit eating smile, like that of a cat that has cornered a mouse.

"Gato you bastard. Do you think that you can betray me and not pay for it!?" Zabuza growls.

"Fuck you! All you rouge-nin think that you can charge ridiculous prices, but my boys here cost half as much as you and can do the same thing. I WANT THEM DEAD!" Gato growls out of first and turns into a yell.

"Kakashi what do you say we kill these sorry son of a bitch?" Zabuza growls out.

"(sigh) I wish, I have no charka left and I am about to pass out from blood loss. (Insert eye smile) Good Luck!" As he says this he tosses Zabuza a kunai and passes out.

Zabuza catches the kunai with his mouth and takes off into the thugs and starts to rip them apart with the ruthlessness of a true demon.

 **With Haku and Naruto**

While all of this was happening Haku was staring into Naruto's eyes as the life slowly drained out of his eyes.

"Why? It was not your time, it was my time for my precious person." Haku lets the tears roll down his check as he speaks.

"NO!" Haku eyes are filled with determination as he slowly stretches his hand and focus all of the chakra that remains in his body to his hand and reaches towards Naruto. "Please live." With that said he places his hand over the gaping hole in Naruto's chest.

What no one knew was the Kyuubi was able to heal Naruto even faster if he had another source of flesh to replace the damaged or missing flesh. It would do this by integrating the other flesh into Naruto's own body and DNA.

When Haku's blood covered hand touched Naruto's chest the Kyuubi immediately took Haku's whole hand all the way up to his elbow bone and chakra all to repair Naruto.

Haku's eyes widen for one his forearm was just removed by some red chakra flowing out of Naruto, and two he felt no pain and the wound was cauterized giving him a few more minutes of life. Haku then sees the wound closing and smile a true smile.

"Live for us both and smile more, it truly beautiful." With Haku's last words, all the life drained from and chakra started to swirl around Naruto.

 **With Zabuza**

Zabuza has killed roughly a 150 of the 300 thugs but the weapon in his back and side has finally got to him and causes him to fall to his knees on the ground.

"Ha the mighty 'demon' is done for the count." A random thug smirks.

"Cut his head off and mount it on the bridge!" Another thugs yells from the back.

Right as the first thug is about to remove Zabuza's head, when a huge blast of chakra and killing intent is released all across the bridge.

"Impossible the kid should be….Haku you saved another haven't you." Zabuza says to himself as he watches Naruto rise from the ground.

"What the hell is that kid!?" Yells a random thug yells as he pisses himself.

Naruto is now standing and the wound that once tried to take his life is now closed. When closer looked upon though Naruto seems to be a few inches taller, level with Sakura. His hair now has pure white, like fresh snow, Streaks going through it and he seems to be healthy, instead of his old malnourished body.

"I am retribution, I am justice, I Am Your Death!" Naruto states and with the last word all of the chakra flowing around him flows back into his body, and now his hair turns completely white, his nails become claws, his whisker marks become more pronounced, his canines elongate, and his eyes become more animal like. The pupils become slits and when you look at them it feels like your looking across the frozen tundra, pure beauty but deadly at the same time.

Naruto raises his head and every thug takes a step back for his eyes seem to freeze all their hopes of survival. Then a fog starts to roll off his body and covering the first couple of feet around him. Naruto then walks over to Zabuza's zanbato and heaves it on to his shoulder and focuses on the group of thugs.

The breeze from the wasteland has come for the souls of the so-to-be-judged." With that statement the fog rolling off him increase in range and seems to freeze all the water caught in it. As soon as the fog covers the first few thugs, the scream start and the bloodshed begins.

After a few minutes the fog recedes to the original amount and all the thugs are dead. Naruto is seen standing in front of a terrified Gato. Just as Naruto is about to kill Gato, the village shows up lead by Inari.

"I think they deserve this more than me." Naruto states than jabs his claws into Gato's Shoulders and soon ice covers the wounds and his arms are made useless.

"Villagers of Wave here is the immortal tyrant that has crushed your lives! (Insert sinister smile) Do as you see fit." Naruto then throws Gato in front of the stunned mob.

The group of villagers soon get over their shock and then grab the man that ruined so many lives all to fill his own pockets. With that all the villagers run back to town with Gato to perform their justice.

"Gaki (cough) come over here." Zabuza chokes out from his spot on the ground.

Naruto turns around and sees Zabuza looking at him. He then makes his way over to him and kneels down next to him.

"First do you think you (cough cough) could take me over to Haku… I want to see him (cough) one last time?" Zabuza manages to ask with his little strength. Naruto nods and picks up Zabuza and takes him over to Haku's body and place him on one side while Naruto kneels on the opposite side.

"Haku you were the son… I never had… I wish I could… Go with you, but… I know I 'am destined…For somewhere else." Zabuza draws out through the pain just as it starts to snow. "Gaki I want you…. To take my blade…. She has already accepted….you. Try and make the…blood pact with her….maybe you will be able to….but you have to….take both our memories and….make them a part of you…. Haku would have….loved to have you….as a brother, as much….as I would have loved…to have you as a son…"With his piece said Zabuza lets his tears fall as he dies staring at his adoptive son.

"I promise you, you will always be close, you were the family I always wanted and once again you were taken from me before we could ever know." Naruto does the one thing he promised to never do again since that day, he cried.

After about five minutes Naruto makes it over to his team and carries them back to Tazuna's home, with the help of clones. After putting them in bed and bandaging them up as best as he could, Naruto gets up to leave, but is stopped at the door by the voice of his sensei.

"Naruto where are you going?" Kakashi ask with his eye barely open and his chest covered in bandages.

"I am going to go bury them and train for the next couple of weeks while the bridge is finished." Naruto never turns around and simply walks out.

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later**

All of team 7 is back to perfect health and are standing on the now finished bridge, well all except one. Our now blonde and white haired hero is still missing.

"Kakashi-ero-ji, Naruto-ni-san still isn't here, you don't think something happened to him do you?" Inari asked for saw Naruto as the one that truly saved him from himself, along with his home.

"Tch the dobe is probably dead." Sasuke sneer out still rather angry that Naruto was able to beat an opponent he couldn't.

"Yeah Naruto-Baka is useless so let's just go already, he would just get in the way anyway." Sakura screeched out, she was angry at Naruto for she blamed him Sasuke getting hurt in the first place.

"I am pretty sure I wasn't the one that couldn't do anything besides hide behind the client." A voice calls out from a creepy fog that is rolling down the bridge.

* * *

Thanks for reading I hope you all enjoyed and yes I know I am evil with a cliff hanger, but I just feel the need to end it there. Please all Read and Review, all reviews are welcomed and appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello First I want to thank everyone that has followed or favorites this story I am glad people like it so far. I want to give a special thanks to Novrier, Novrier has helped point out with weak points in my story and I am trying to take them into account and I can do better if you all review, so please review. Now In this chapter an explanation of Naruto's bloodline comes in along with meeting the Kyuubi. Now with all ado please all read and above all else ENJOY!

' _ **Demon/summoning thinking'**_

" **Demon/summoning talking"**

Justu

' _Thinking'_

"Talking"

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other shows I might take parts from.

* * *

Last Time

"Yeah Naruto-Baka is useless so let's just go already, he would just get in the way anyway." Sakura screeched out, she was angry at Naruto for she blamed him Sasuke getting hurt in the first place.

"I am pretty sure I wasn't the one that couldn't do anything besides hide behind the client." A voice calls out from a creepy fog that is rolling down the bridge.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Meeting a demon**

* * *

Welcome back. How did the training go?" Kakashi asks without looking up from his book or behind him.

A shadow in the shape of a teenager seems to fade into the fog, And grows darker and takes form till Naruto himself walks forward with the fog fading away from him showing off his new look. He now stands at a strong 5'9", winter camo shinobi pants taped around the ankles and up the shins and black shinobi sandals. On his chest id a black muscle shirt, showing off his six pack, cut off at mid bicep. Over this he is wearing a navy blue vest, similar to those that chunin's and jounin's wear, with white fur around the open zipper and around the neck. With a black choker around his neck with an ice blue colored chain all around it and a black nine tailed fox in a blue crystal attached to the front of the chain. His arms are wrapped in tape from the knuckles to just above his elbow. On each wrist and ankle is a black leather bracelet with an ice blue chain wrapped around twice on each bracelet. A tattoo of a horned humanoid demon wielding a zanbato made of a black ice in the shape similar to Zabuza's old zanbato. In his right ear on the top lobe are two studs one red and one black, along with a stud in the shape of a white fox skull that takes up most of the bottom lobe.

On his back is a black zanbato easily five feet long and two and half wide. At the tip there is a spike that goes in the opposite direction of the edge, and in the middle of the blade there are three holes in the center in the shape of claw marks. The blade itself is pure black while the edges is a faded ice blue to go with the cloth wrapping around the hilt of the sword and the extra foot or so dangling off the end. (It is like Ichigo's shiki form only with a back spike and the gouge. Check cover picture for an idea.)

"Naruto where did you get that sword?" Kakashi asks starring at the masterful work of craftsmanship.

Naruto stops in his walk back to his team still a few meters away and thinks back to the sword on his back and his pact with it.

 **Flashback**

Two days after Naruto left his team and burying Zabuza and Haku's body, and one day after talking with his sensei over what he plans to do. We find Naruto sitting in front of the two grave with Zabuza's Executioner Blade across his lap and is about to fulfil Zabuza's last wish and perform the blood pact. While meditating on why he wishes to wield the sword, he quickly cuts his palm along the edge of the blade and lets the blood coat its edge.

A huge drain is put on his chakra as the sword uses his chakra along with his blood to judge his being, seeing if he will keep and accept the deal and if so what then make the deal. The sword uses the chakra to give the form of their own pact and glows a low blue; when it dies down Naruto's new sword is in the place of the old one.

"I accept. Your name will be known across the world and my enemies will fear and respect it…Kitsune Fang."

 **End Flashback**

"It's Zabuza's Executioner Blade." Naruto smile as he holds the magnificent sword in his hand.

Kakashi raises his one visible eyebrow at that but then eye smiles at Naruto.

"Dobe how is that Zabuza's sword it looks nothing like and on top of that how can you even lift thing or wield it. You just hand it over before you get yourself killed trying to use it. Sasuke says with frown marring his face and holding his hand out.

"Naruto-Baka! Sasuke-kun is right give the sword before you get him hurt again or worse." Sakura screeched out causing everyone to cover their ears.

"Silence! Both of you it is his by right and no one can take it from him except for the Hokage himself, so I don't want to hear about this again." Kakashi states sternly and with a voice of finality to it, while leveling a glare to make sure they understood. The two at least had the decency to look somewhat ashamed.

"Sasuke this blade holds the memories of my lost father and brother. I would never disgrace their memory by giving this sword to anyone else." Naruto answer pointing the tip at Sasuke and Sakura, as the fog starts to roll off him once again.

"Naruto my boy!" Tazuna yells interrupting them trying to prevent anything bad from happening.

Sasuke is angry, but not for the reason most assumed and simply gives a "Tch". Sakura glares at Naruto still mad at him but doesn't say anything. Kakashi shakes his head at the actions of two of his students. Naruto rolls his eyes and turn his head to face Tazuna and his family with the rest of Wave behind them giving them all a small smile.

"Hey ya old drunk. Looks like you actually can build a bridge." Naruto gives a devious foxy grin.

"Hahaha yeah and it's all thanks to you that it is finished." Tazuna laughs while scratching the back of his head.

"Naruto-ni-san! You will come back and see us again right?" Inari cries out while trying to hold back the tears that threaten to spill.

"Of course Inari, I have to come and see the man that you grow into, don't I?" Naruto smile at him while ruffling his hair. "Make sure to protect everyone and everything that you care about. Goodbye Inari take care." Naruto smiles to all the villagers and gives one final wave goodbye and then walks down the bridge, being soon followed by his team.

The trip back to the leaf was spent in silence, with Sasuke brooding, Sakura fawning over him, Kakashi reading his book, and Naruto talking to the fox in his head. Yes Naruto met and is still in communication with the Kyuubi. Their first encounter was actually very interesting and showed the Demon in a while new light.

 **Flashback**

It has been a week since the bridge incident and Naruto is in a small cave, more like a rock formation that overs a little cover, in the middle of the forest. Naruto has decided it's time to meet the fox and find out what the hell it did to him. After meditating for six hours Naruto finally feels himself being pulled into his mind and follows it.

When Naruto opens his eyes he is in a brick paved sewer like corridor, standing in ankle deep murky water. Looking around he sees two pipes on the ceiling, one medium in size and appears to be a strong sturdy steel in a deep ice blue color and gives off a fog. The second seem to be an old broken lead and was in a crimson red color. The walls of the tunnels seem to have vein like tribal markings carved into the stone all down the corridor and seem to be faded black.

"Guess the blue pipe is my chakra and the red would be the foxes, so I should be able to follow it and find him." He then walks down the corridor to find his goal.

As he makes his way through the tunnels he notices that different smaller paths branch off from the one he is following, with different shades of water flowing out of them. Somewhere crystal clear some a dark brown almost liked it was polluted. Then he comes across one that has steel plates and chain blocking it off with a pure black water dripping out of the cracks. Like a fool Naruto puts his hand on the blockade and feels the pain and sorrow maelstrom behind it.

"So it's that huh…I guess I would try to block out the pain and…the truth." With his head hung low he continues on down the tunnels.

When he finally reaches the end he comes across a giant cage with bars the size of trees and a piece of paper with seal on it in the middle.

"Huh guess this would be it. Hey! Fox! Your furry ass in there!" A pair of crimson eyes are his answer.

" **Who the hell wakes the mighty Kyuubi no…ah forget it. What you want kit?"** The rest of the fox appears out of the shadow as if a light that doesn't exists shines on him. He is laying down with all nine wrapped around him and his head on his paws, his coat a beautiful shade of red.

"Huh?"

" **I am just too lazy to do the whole intimidation thing."**

A sweat drop appears on Naruto as he hears this and sees him yawn showing off his rows of sharp and deadly teeth.

"Um ok… So what the hell did you do to my body if you don't mind fuss nuts?"

" **Huh? Oh! I had to use that other boys flesh to repair you he was pumping all his chakra into you to help heal you, so his DNA mixed and his and yours bloodline combined." The Kyuubi says all this without opening his eyes or appearing awake.**

"Oh ok that makes… NO FUCKING SENSE! A) I do not have a bloodline B) bloodlines just don't jump to another host." Naruto says holding his finger up with each point made.

" **(Sigh) you do have a bloodline it was just dormant and it does "jump" when I am using another source of flesh to heal you, for I have to make the new source match and combine with the rest of yours."**

"Ok so what are these so called bloodlines I supposedly have now?" Naruto asks while rubbing his temples.

" **(Sigh) if I tell you, will you leave so I can go back to sleep.** (Naruto nods yes) **Fine the dormant one you had before was 'Soul of the Beast' with the "beast" that aligned itself best with yourself and gives you certain characteristics of said "beast." The second one is ice manipulation from the boy, but when it combined with yours it actually made it more potent, it is more like you chakra acts like liquid nitrogen."**

"Holy shit! You serious! So I use ice Justus and turn into whatever "beast" I am, wait what "beast" is it?" Naruto eyes bug out before he calms down.

" **You have to figure that out yourself to change on will also your full ice release is tied into… so good luck!" The Kyuubi smirks at the boy.**

With that Naruto was kicked out of his own mind back into the reality.

 **End Flashback**

' _You damn lazy fox all you do is sleep and won't help with training_.' Naruto thought as he jumped from branch to branch.

' _ **Ah shut up kit. Look you back home to that village of assholes'**_

Naruto looks up and sure enough there the gates of Konoha. Unlike the others Naruto does not appear to be happy to be back.

"Halt!"

* * *

Thanks for reading I hope you all enjoyed and yes I know, I am evil with a cliff hanger, but I just feel the need to end it there. Please all Read and Review, all reviews are welcomed and appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

First off I want to say sorry for not updating all week, school and football have been keeping me really busy this last week but I will try to make it up to you this week. This chapter and the next are more a set up to get team 7 to become a true team. Now for some reviews.

Jasmine; His full beast form won't come out till the chunin exams and it won't be a full animal so yes he will be able to do justu's

Novrier; First off his clothes and piercing where done in wave in the town and why he changed simple, I HATED that jumpsuit and refuse to have him wear, call me selfish. The Kyuubi being not completely evil part, well I am having him lazier and not driven. When one become all powerful they usually go mad trying to find a purpose or more power, or they become lazy and think that everyone is not worth their time. I am going for the latter with the Kyuubi. Now why I gave him a sword, I feel like all ninja should have some form a main weapon besides just kunai and I will be giving weapon to the rest of Team 7.

Sorry this and the next chapter won't be action packed but I will post the next quickly and get to the action. So please read and review but above all else ENJOY!

* * *

' _ **Demon/summoning thinking'**_

" **Demon/summoning talking"**

Justu

' _Thinking'_

"Talking"

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other shows I might take parts from

* * *

 _Last Time_

' _You damn lazy fox all you do is sleep and won't help with training.' Naruto thought as he jumped from branch to branch._

' _ **Ah shut up kit. Look you back home to that village of assholes'**_

 _Naruto looks up and sure enough there the gates of Konoha. Unlike the others Naruto does not appear to be happy to be back._

" _Halt!"_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Explanations and Preparations**

Team 7 turn their attention to the guard house just inside the gates. The "eternal gat guards," Katetsu Hagane and Izuno Kaniyuki, stood gaining their attention. Team 7 then make their way over to the duo to turn in their papers and ID's to be let back into the village.

"Please tell me you got something for us to do, we are going insane from boredom!" both Katetsu and Izuno drop to their knees begging the group upon their approach.

"You guys just don't know what to do when I am not here to give you guys a break with one of my pranks." Naruto states with a sweat drop along with the rest of his team.

Izuno jumps to his feet and points at Katetsu. "I told you he did it on purpose!"

Kakashi clears his throat to gain everyone's attention. "Ok this is…informative and all, but we really need to make our report to the Hokage."

Team 7 nods to the two strange chunin before making their way to the Hokage tower. They arrive quickly at the tower and were immediately let in to see the Hokage, but not before the secretary sent Naruto a glare he ignored.

"Welcome back I hope the mission was a success?" The Hokage asks while lighting his pipe and take a small drag of it.

Kakashi bows. "Yes…umm it was successful…but there were some…issues." Kakashi states a little nervous for how the Hokage were going to treat how he handled the mission.

"(Sigh) Give your report and if there are events that involve one of you or you have information that you gathered I expect to you to put in your part." Hokage started by looking at Kakashi, then looked at each genin, but stopped on Naruto.

Kakashi goes into detail of the mission and the events involved in it. With Sasuke lying… I mean reporting of his fight with the "ice loser" as he calls Haku. When everything was reported the Hokage stare at Naruto but seeing his eyes, the Third knows he will not talk in front of the rest.

"Fare enough, good job Team 7, you will be paid for an A-rank mission. Report to the finance department and you will be paid. Now you all are dismissed except for Naruto."

"Actually old man can Kakashi-sensei stay?" Naruto asks with a worried and tired expression.

Both the Hokage and Kakashi look amazed that he asked for Kakashi to stay. While Sasuke grinded his teeth for not finding out the dobe's secrets.

"Very well, (points towards Sasuke and Sakura) you two are dismissed." The remaining members of team 7 left the office, while the Hokage dismissed his ANBU guard and activate his privacy seals.

"Ok Naruto-kun care to explain your new look and weapon?" Asks the Hokage with a stern stare.

Naruto goes into a long explanation about his meeting Haku in the forest a few days before the final fight. Their fight and how it REALLY went and how he beat him, with Kakashi requesting to see his weights. He then explained why he left to go train and how he made the blood pact with Zabuza's Executioner Blade and finally his talk with the lazy prick Kyuubi about his body and his bloodline.

"That's pretty much it ji." Naruto finishes from his seat with a tired look, while the Hokage rubs his temples and Kakashi looks shell shocked.

"So let me this straight, your sword is really Zabuza's old one changed through a blood pack. PLUS you now have two different bloodlines." The Third recaps with a look that shows his skepticism.

"No, it is was two but they got combined and now two became one." Naruto corrects trying to make him believe. There is a short silence why the two stare each other down, one trying to make the other believe him and the other trying to see if he is lying.

"Damn!" The Third and Naruto both turn to Kakashi on his outburst, both having forgotten about him.

"This is insane and hard to believe. Only you Naruto could have something like this happen to them." Kakashi states while still shell shocked.

"Yes it is, but this is Naruto we are talking about. (Sigh) This is going to be a huge headache with the council." Hokage then drops his head on his desk.

"Then don't tell them." Naruto states like it is no big deal.

"It won't be that easy my boy." The Third mumbles from his desk.

"I mean just wait till I become a chunin before telling them. By then they will see I have some skill and I will be old enough to be taken seriously." The Hokage's head shoots up hearing Naruto.

'I can release his bloodline at the same time of his heritage that could work!' "I think that could work Naruto-kun but there are a few condition. First you must not show your bloodline to anyone. (Naruto nods expecting this) Second you have to participate in the upcoming exams." The Hokage smirks while taking a puff of his pipe.

"What!" Naruto and Kakashi jump and exclaim.

"Hokage-sama they are still too young and do not have the proper skills and experience!" Kakashi pleads.

"Yeah ji are you senile? Even I know it is a death wish!" Naruto yells leveling a glare and pointing at the Third Hokage.

"Kakashi we both know the council will enter your team no matter what anyways. Naruto you have three months to train and I plan on giving you a secret to help speed up your training." The Hokage smirks thinking he has won.

"Kage Bunshin I know," Naruto answers evenly.

Kakashi and the Hokage's eyes widen and scream. "You Know!"

"It's easy to notice when you spam clone as much as I do. I just don't have a training ground private enough to train with it."

"Well I think I have a place but you will have to ask a kunoichi if it is ok." The Hokage gains his smirk back and Kakashi sweats at the idea of who and where his leader is talking about.

"Ooookk fine just tell me where she is." Naruto looks suspicious of the old man's look.

"She will be at the training ground just enter and she will find you. (he then grabs a piece of paper from within his desk) Here this will show you how to get there." Naruto takes the paper and read it over before pocketing it.

"Well if that's all you two can leave, (sigh) unfortunately I have paperwork to attend to." Naruto gains an evil smirk.

"Hey ji what would you give me if I could tell you how to beat paperwork?" Faster than anyone could see the Third Hokage was over his desk and begging Naruto.

"Anything I will even give you the Hokage spot, just tell me how to defeat this vile son of a bitch!" Kakashi and Naruto sweat drop at how their Hokage is acting.

"Um no ji I would rather earn the spot. What I want is a plot of land in the forest on the edge of town." Naruto states while still a little weirded out by his ji's behavior.

"Deal now tell me!" The Third didn't give it a second thought before giving in and grabbing the boy.

"Kage Bunshin." The Hokage puts the boy down with a look like someone told him two plus two equals four. He walks over to his desk, and pulls out some papers and a scroll. He signs some of the paper and the scroll and writes something on another paper before tossing it to Naruto.

"Here a map of its location is included." The Hokage then clears off his desk and flips over the mat revealing a bulls-eye and the words 'bang head here.' (Obviously he does as told.)

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

On that note both Kakashi and Naruto feel like it that was there que to leave. Walking out of the tower and entering the town Kakashi decides to ask Naruto something.

"So what are you going to do now?" Naruto gives him a mischievous smirk.

"I am going to go meet my new training neighbor."

* * *

Thanks for reading I hope you all enjoyed and yes I know, I am evil with a cliff hanger, but I just feel the need to end it there. Please all Read and Review, all reviews are welcomed and appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey all here is the next chapter and I am sorry still nothing major but it is important for the next part of the story. Now I want to say thanks and sorry to **iyaoyas** for my writing. I tried to better with this chapter and just want to say I have always had those problem. **Roboguy45** the Hokage gave a private training ground were only his ANBU will watch over Naruto and as for Danzo I have a plan for him and his spying on Naruto's training. **Guest** lol thanks yeah I know I don't know why "The Professor" could never figure that out on his own. Now the next few chapters will be more graphic and involve fight scenes and back stories on team seven's issues. So by all mean please read and review but above all else, ENJOY!

* * *

' _ **Demon/summoning thinking'**_

" **Demon/summoning talking"**

Justu

' _Thinking'_

"Talking"

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other shows I might take parts from

* * *

 _Last Time_

" _ **Kage Bunshin**_ _." The Hokage puts the boy down with a look like someone told him two plus two equals four. He walks over to his desk, and pulls out some papers and a scroll. He signs some of the paper and the scroll and writes something on another paper before tossing it to Naruto._

" _Here a map of its location is included." The Hokage then clears off his desk and flips over the mat revealing a bulls-eye and the words 'bang head here.' (Obviously he does as told.)_

" _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"_

 _On that note both Kakashi and Naruto feel like it that was there que to leave. Walking out of the tower and entering the town Kakashi decides to ask Naruto something._

" _So what are you going to do now?" Naruto gives him a mischievous smirk._

" _I am going to go meet my new training neighbor."_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: New Training and Mission**

Naruto follows the directions to the training grounds that the 'old man' told him about. Upon reaching the grounds he finds it to be fenced in by a chain link fence twenty meters high and around the whole grounds. The fence is covered in signs saying things such as; 'Danger', 'Warning', 'Death Immediate', and the one that made Naruto sweat drop 'My playground enter and you're MY toy!'.

"Why do I have a feeling that the Kunoichi I am meeting is the one that put that sign there?" Naruto deadpans.

With a sigh Naruto hops over the fence and starts to walk calmly through the forest. Not even ten meters into the trees he was attacked by giant leeches falling down from the trees. Naruto makes quick work of the leeches using his limited swordsmanship, which he knows, twirling through the leeches cutting them to pieces. After walking through half the forest and over an hour and half has passed, plus killing a few dozen giant spiders when he stumbled across their nest, Naruto arrives at a small clearing.

After reaching the center of the clearing three giant snakes burst out of the ground along the tree line and surround him. Naruto just stares on nonchantly as the snakes circle him over and over again.

"Well come on already! I don't have all damn day!" Naruto yells out after they don't attack after five minutes.

With that the three snakes slither at high speeds across the ground, all from different angles, attacking with their mouths wide open at where their prey was located causing dust to rise. When the dust cleared all that is seen are two pairs of leather bracelets lying in the crater the snakes caused.

"Hidden Fang!" Naruto yells from above the three snakes as he straps his sword back onto his back, right after the snakes head fall to the ground.

"Damn the little gaki is pretty quick." A purpled haired, scantily dressed woman whispers from her hiding spot within the tree on the edge of the clearing.

"Why thank you." The woman nearly jumps out of her skin and truly does jump and flips throwing three kunai at the source of the voice. When she lands she watches the blonde and white haired gaki dodge her kunai and jump down in front of her, which she answers by drawing two more kunai.

"Wow! Wow! Wow! I am not here to attack you." Naruto says holding his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

The women never drops her stance or guard but does hold from turning the gaki into a Swiss cheese. "How do you know about this place and why in the hell are you even here."

"Name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am here to ask if I can train in your forest. The old man, err I mean the Hokage, told me I could train here in private, that is if you are ok with that." Naruto stumbles out still a little scared what this crazy lady will do to him.

The woman finally slips out of her stance and gains an evil smile. "So you want you use my forest eh gaki, well you have to survive my training to do so."

Naruto sweat drops at that, but it quickly turns into a smirk. "Sounds fun. Can I get the name of the one trying to kill me?"

"Anko Mitarashi, now…Dodge!" The newly named Anko answers quickly while throwing multiple kunai at him with a sinister smile plastered on her face.

Naruto jumps and rolls to the side to dodge the first wave before making a mad dash for the trees, sporting his own evil little smirk.

* * *

 **Two and half months later**

The last two months have been good and bad for Naruto. It has been good for the fact that he has mastered a lot of his skills thanks to his Kage Bunshin. Also his teammates seem to have gotten over what happened in Wave and started to work with him more and more over their missions. It has been bad in the sense that every mission that they have taken since their first C-rank mission, are those demons in hiding D-rank missions. As we speak team 7 are entering the tower to get their next mission, most likely another D-rank.

"Team 7 reporting for a C-rank mission Hokage-sama." Kakashi reports without ever looking up from his book.

The rest of team 7 shoot their head up and towards their sensei, for they were defiantly not expecting this. They were expecting to have to catch that damn devil cat again.

"Very well we have a few C-ranks at the moment, what kind of mission would you like?" The Third Hokage replies expecting this soon before the chunin exams came around.

"I think a bandit elimination is the right choice." Kakashi answers while putting his book away and gaining a serious expression.

The Third looks at Kakashi seriously, then moves to inspect his team to see how they react. Sasuke seemed excited till the elimination part hit him and it appeared he started to relieve the night of the massacre. Sakura seemed to understand that the whole point of the mission was to kill and looked disgusted and mortified at what she would have to do. While Naruto looked like he remembered something painful for a moment, but he quickly hid it and looked at his teammates and put on a small sincere smile.

"Don't worry guys this is not something we should be happy to do. Yet if we don't do this someone out there will be hurt or worse because we let these guys roam free. We are ninja, the ones that protect from the shadows, we take the pain away from the innocent, but just remember you don't have to bare it on your own. We are a team and a team share the pain and burden, so no one member has to suffer it all alone." Naruto talks to the both of his teammates with a sincere smile and a gentle voice.

Sasuke still did not look to be convinced, but Sakura seemed to understand and returned Naruto's smile. Naruto notices Sasuke's pain and realize what was wrong so he walked up to him placing a hand on his shoulder while leaning in to whisper to him.

"This will not make you like him, this will make you someone stronger than him." Naruto steps back and speaks louder so the rest can hear him. "Killing for another rather than oneself is the truth behind it. Even if others call you a monster or a murder I will not judge you and I will lay my life down so you won't have to." Naruto gives Sasuke a sincere smile and gives a light squeeze on his shoulder.

Sasuke stares at Naruto wide eyed. 'Is it true? In order to not lose myself I have to fight for others, with others. But…NO! Itachi never uses those bond to destroy everything and he was strong enough to wipe out the entire clan even those that shared those morals..' Sasuke glares at Naruto and smacks his hand off his shoulder. "Tch like I would need the help of a dobe like you."

Naruto looks saddened at Sasuke's reaction, but he knew it would take more than just this one conversation to get his point across.

"Alright Sasuke just remember what I said, you have a team to help you." Naruto says with a sad smile before returning to his spot on the other side of Sakura facing the Hokage.

Sasuke just ignores him, while Kakashi and the Third both look disappointed, both hoping maybe he would finally see the truth. Sakura did not say anything for once, but did look a little hurt that Sasuke pretty much denied their help is worth anything.

"(Sigh) Very well there is a camp that is a two day trip to the East. They have been using hit and run tactics all over the area, kidnapping women and children and killing the men. Your mission is to free any captives there are and eliminate the bandits. Do you accept?" The Hokage gives their mission in a complete business fashion.

A course of three "Hai!" followed and Kakashi takes the mission scroll from the attendant.

Kakashi then turns to his team. "Alright I want you all to pack for a week long mission and be at the East Gate in one hour. Dismissed!" With that the three genin take off to their homes to pack.

An hour later team 7 have regrouped at the gate are moving out.

As they run through the forest surrounding fire country Kakashi turns to his team. "Alright we are traveling in a diamond formation. I will take lead, Naruto in the rear, with Sasuke and Sakura flanking on the left and right accordingly."

After the team got into the formation they will be using for the next two days, Kakashi continues. "Alright we will travel till dark and then continue at dawn. I want to be there by tomorrow evening understood?"

"Hai sensei!" they all answer.

"Then move out, I want to double the speed!" With that team 7 speed through the forest each with a different thought running through their mind.

'I will protect them with everything I have, I will not lose another team.' Kakashi thought with determination

'I will prove I am stronger then him….and I won't lose myself.' Though a still somewhat confused Sasuke.

'I have to…to kill…but if I don't more innocent people will get hurt.' Thought a still little mortified Sakura.

'I will not be weak, I will not watch them die, and I will protect them no matter what.' Thought a fire filled Naruto.

* * *

Thanks for reading I hope you all enjoyed and yes I know, I am evil with a cliff hanger, but I just feel the need to end it there. Please all Read and Review, all reviews are welcomed and appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey all first off sorry this chapter is longer than my others, but it was either make it longer or shorter and I really hate to make it shorter. The next few chapter will be the mission through each of team 7's POV then it will be drawing the team together. So sorry if you guys don't like this next couple of chapters but they are being used to bring everyone together. Now there is my first fight scene ever in this one so please remember that when reading that part and if you have you any comments on how to make it better please respond or review, I appreciate it. Some review: **iyaoyas** ; I am glad that the last chapter was better for you and I will try to keep it up. Thank you. **Roboguy45** ; I plan on using the exploding effect in future justu but not like a full fledge bomb more like an explosion that freezes things. Sorry if you don't like that but I don't want to give Naruto too many special abilities. End Reviews. On that last note Naruto won't be showing off his bloodline really till the chunin exam I am trying to bring the rest of his team into it more. That's it so please all read and review but above all else, ENJOY!

* * *

' _ **Demon/summoning thinking'**_

" **Demon/summoning talking"**

Justu

' _Thinking'_

"Talking"

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other shows I might take parts from

* * *

 _Last Time_

' _I will protect them with everything I have, I will not lose another team.' Kakashi thought with determination_

' _I will prove I am stronger then him….and I won't lose myself.' Though a still somewhat confused Sasuke._

' _I have to…to kill…but if I don't more innocent people will get hurt.' Thought a still little mortified Sakura._

' _I will not be weak, I will not watch them die, and I will protect them no matter what.' Thought a fire filled Naruto._

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Mission Begins**

On the second day of traveling, late into the evening where the sun is just barley over the horizon, team 7 spot their target. Kakashi uses hand signs to tell them to spread out and scout the camp from within trees. Their scouting reveals roughly 280 bandits within the camp, nestled in an outcropping of rocks that provide an overhead protection for about a quarter of the camp. The rest of the camp was separated into thirds with rows of tent lining the main bulk of it, with larger tents or make shift buildings for more important constructs. The nicest tent and most heavily guarded building where in the back quarter under the outcropping, most likely the leaders tent and the armory.

"Kakashi-sensei I do not see any of the hostages." Sakura whispers out upon regrouping along the tree line.

"I am going to say they are being held in the cave in the back with the four guards to make escape or rescue much more difficult." Naruto says while taking in the structure of the outer wall and the buildings connected to it.

"That is what I concluded." Kakashi says, then gives the signal to fall back to the rally point to make a plan for attack.

When they arrive at the clearing, that was pre-established, the team all sit down in a circle as Naruto starts to draw a blueprint of the camp in the dirt.

"So does anyone have any ideas on how to attack?" Kakashi asks while thinking on his own, but wanting them come up with an attack plan on their own.

"We should drive the bandits under the outcropping and drop it on them using explosive tags and then clean up the remainder." Sasuke states trying to think of a way to kill without having to see it.

"But if the women are in the cave in the back they would be killed or trapped and we then would have to try and get them out immediately." Kakashi shoots it down understanding what the boy was doing.

"We can sneak through the camp and take out the bandits' one at a time till we make it to the women with Kakashi-sensei going straight for them." Sakura suggest hoping to not have to see a blood bath.

"There are too many people and variables. If we are found out or caught before we get to the back the hostage will be killed or used for what they are, hostages." Kakashi rejects her plan with an eye-smile knowing her thought. Then all three turn to Naruto.

"I think Kakashi-sensei should be stationed here (points to a part of the rock wall that is near the cave, where he is hiding behind a large boulder) and wait for us to make our way in through these three locations. (Points to three separate spots along the wall where there was something important attached or close by.) Once we make it half way through our district we set off explosive notes we placed on the wall and attached buildings. When the explosions go off Kakashi-sensei makes it straight for the cave to protect the hostages or at least get them out of there. While we can go wild, taking out the bandits using flashy techniques to draw their attention away from sensei, and work our way to the back to join up with sensei and each other." Naruto gives his plan without ever looking up the ground still analyzing the blueprints he drew.

"That is good but there are some parts that I don't like. Do you two have any suggestions to round it out?" Kakashi looks at Naruto then his two other students.

"I think sensei should give the signal to detonate once he has found the hostages and have them secured." Sakura points out for them, and Kakashi nods approving the notion.

"We should block the escape routes before we head to meet Kakashi." Sasuke says while thinking deeply.

"We could place explosives on the gates." Naruto suggest looking up for the first time since they started.

"True but I think it would be better if we could set the wall on fire to act as a natural barrier and force the bandits inward at the same time." Sasuke says now looking at Naruto, as Naruto thinks it over before nodding.

"Alright so this is how it will go, I will sneak in through the original point Naruto suggested, then check out the cave for the hostages. If the women are there I will catch the leader's tent on fire using a Fireball Justu, if they are not in the cave I will catch the far West wall on fire. When you hear the explosion of my justu you guys will detonate your tags, then Sasuke you will make your way along the wall catching it on fire with your own Fireball Justu every 20 meters. Naruto you will act as a distraction by fighting in the open with flashy techniques and any other way you can to gain all of the bandits attention. Sakura you will cover both of them from the shadows. As soon as Sasuke is done with the wall, you will all join up together and then make your way towards the back. Meanwhile I will make my way to join you guys, while leaving a few clones to guard the cave." Kakashi states with an air of seriousness and authority.

The three genins think for a minute and nod. "Good then we will wait for a few hours to rest up and for it to get dark out. So rest and recuperate, I will tell you when it is time to move out." Kakashi looks over the three to make sure they understood, once sure they did he took off into the woods to check the camp and make sure there are no missing-nins that they overlooked.

Two and a half hours later Kakashi returns to see his students going over their plan and designating signals and certain tasks. Kakashi was proud of them and listened for a minute to make sure they were not planning anything dangerous to them or the mission. Luckily they were just covering each other and making escape routes if one of them are overwhelmed.

Kakashi clears his throat to gain their attention. "It is time, move out and stay quiet and above all else stay safe."

All four members moved to their predetermine entry points and wait the five minutes before breeching to give everyone time to get into position.

* * *

 **Sasuke's POV**

'Time to move.' Sasuke thinks after the five minutes were up and sets off to place his three tags around the wall and the bandits 'medic tent.'

He then makes his way to the far end of the East wall and hides in the shadows of the rock outcropping waiting for the signal from Kakashi. Not long after reaching his hiding spot, some bandits walk by and Sasuke listens in on their conversation.

"Man did you see that guys face last week when we killed his kid right in front of him? Hahahaha." The bandit on the left asked the other.

"Hahaha! Yeah that was priceless, he cried like a little bitch!" The bandit on the right answered.

Sasuke was livid. 'These…scum are laughing at a man that lost his family. How dare they, they have no idea what it is like!' He decided they would be his first target.

BOOM!

A fire jumps up into the air from out of the center of the back quarter of the camp. Sasuke grows a smirk. 'It is time.' His face then changes to a frown as he hears the bandits in front of him.

"What the hell was that?!" The first one screamed, but when he does not get a reply from his partner, he turns around suddenly and freezes at what he sees.

As soon as the first bandit started screaming Sasuke jumped out from his hiding spot and in seconds crossed the few feet between him and the bandits. He draws a kunai on his way and when he is just a few steps away he jumps into the air, flipping over the back bandit. While in mid flip he plunges the kunai in the bandit's throat. Upon landing in front of the bandit he turns around to stare into the man's eyes, when Sasuke sees his eyes he realizes he is dead on his feet and blood spurts onto his face, making a trail of crimson tears down his check.

Sasuke springs around hearing a small gasp coming from the second bandit, and glares at the last bandit with his crimson tears on his face adding to the power of the glare. Sasuke then quickly goes through hand signs for Fire Style: Grand Fireball Justu and fires a fireball at the bandit and the wall behind him some meters. Sasuke then takes off along the wall on the ground, already going through hand signs for his justu again, to continue his job, the bandits scream dying in the back ground.

He makes it to the center gate without crossing any more bandits, but as he approaches he sees a group of fifteen bandits trying to run over the ruble that is the gate, courtesy of Sakura. Sasuke releases the fireball he has been building up and catches the ruble on fire, cutting off their escape route. The bandits stop, some falling on their butts, and look around for were the fireball came from. The leader of the mini group of bandits sees Sasuke standing off to the side and glares at him while growling.

"You little shit! Who the hell do you think you are messing with! I will kill you!" The leader screams and points at Sasuke. "Kill him!"

The bandits then charge at Sasuke releasing a battle cry. Sasuke simply "Tch's" and draws two kunai while running head long into the group of bandits. As the first bandit goes to bring down his axe, Sasuke jumps up, under the bandits guard, slicing the bandit's throat while twisting his body around the bandits. At the height of his twist Sasuke plunges one of his kunai in the bandits back shoulder and throwing the other at the bandit that was trying to rush him from behind, hitting the bandit right between the eyes. Sasuke continues his spin on the ground while drawing two more kunai and launching them at two more separate bandit on opposite sides of him, hitting one in the heart and the other in the throat. He finishes his spin drawing two more kunai and dropping into a taijustu stance. As soon as Sasuke stops he is surrounded by the last eleven bandits, with the leader in front of the other ten with a nodachi drawn and ready to strike.

"You little shit! You think being a ninja means you can take us all, well numbers beats skills every time!" The leader screams out and then lunges with a downward slash, but Sasuke blocks it by crossing his kunai and catching it. The leader then smirks as he continues to push on his sword forcing Sasuke to focus on him. "This is why numbers win. Boys kill him now!"

As the bandits start to charge a hail of kunai come flying out of nowhere cutting through the bandits like paper. The leader fighting Sasuke is distracted when his men are killed out of nowhere, giving Sasuke the chance to stab the leaders hand causing him to drop his sword.

"Ahhhhhh! How the hell did a gaki kill all my men?!" The group's leader yells while holding his bleeding hand.

Sasuke smirks. "Who said I was the only one here?" Sasuke then picks up the nodachi off the ground and in one swift motion pierces the man's heart.

The bandit falls to the ground on his knees, Sasuke then pulls the nodachi out and flicks the blood off the blade. Sasuke then looks towards the direction the kunai came from to see Sakura, but the look of rage is not what he expected to see on her face. They nod at each other and continue on with their mission.

Fifteen minutes into the raid Sasuke finishes setting the wall on fire with only killing two more bandits with shuriken to chest, but Sakura had taken out five in various ways. Such as shuriken to the chest, kunai to the base of the skull, throat, and vital organs. With the fire roaring in place of the wall, Sasuke goes to head to the meeting point when Sakura shows up and they move together.

Making quick work of the few bandits that they come across, the pair make it to the clearing in the back quarter of the camp where Kakashi was fighting. The two quickly jump into the Frey with Sasuke using his new nodachi and Sakura a pair of kunai, replacing them every now and then as she tosses them at a bandit. The two were so focused neither noticed the leader of the whole gang come up behind them and fire and arrow while using Shadow Shuriken Justu to multiply the arrow into over a hundred arrows.

"Watch Out!" Kakashi screams as he tries to make it to them through the remaining bandits.

Sasuke and Sakura turn in time to see the arrows and for one thought. 'Shit.' But before the arrows could hit them a blue blur intercepts them. Twirling and swinging his large sword he blocks all the arrows heading towards the two behind him, but not the ones heading for himself. Blood flies through the air as he swings his arms and twists his body. After a few seconds, that felt like hours to Sasuke, the arrows stops and he is fine.

"Naruto!" Sakura screeches from behind Sasuke.

Sasuke takes another look at who saved him and sees it is Naruto. "Dobe." He whisper outs.

* * *

Thanks for reading I hope you all enjoyed and yes I know, I am evil with a cliff hanger, but I just feel the need to end it there. Please all Read and Review, all reviews are welcomed and appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello all and welcome back. First off I want to give a warning in this chapter there are some graphic scenes of rape and other such thing but not into too deep of detail so it won't be that bad. If you want to skip it, it is the second paragraph of this story. Alright reviews: **Roboguy45:** I am glad you like the idea it was the main reason why I decided to go with 'nitrogen' instead of just ice. **Novrier:** I am having Naruto open up at the end when the rest of the team do, also he has his own POV that will show you more next chapter. **Jasmine:** Sorry Naruto won't be releasing his 'beast' till the chunin exams sorry to drag it out but I want to build up the rest of his team before I release everything. Review end. I also want to say Over 2000 view for this story I thank you all for this I truly do appreciate it. Ok I hope you all enjoy the chapter so please read and review all reviews are welcomed, but above all else, ENJOY!

* * *

' _ **Demon/summoning thinking'**_

" **Demon/summoning talking"**

Justu

' _Thinking'_

"Talking"

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other shows I might take parts from

* * *

 _Last Time_

" _Watch Out!" Kakashi screams as he tries to make it to them through the remaining bandits._

 _Sasuke and Sakura turn in time to see the arrows and for one thought. 'Shit.' But before the arrows could hit them a blue blur intercepts them. Twirling and swinging his large sword he blocks all the arrows heading towards the two behind him, but not the ones heading for himself. Blood flies through the air as he swings his arms and twists his body. After a few seconds, that felt like hours to Sasuke, the arrows stops and he is fine._

" _Naruto!" Sakura screeches from behind Sasuke._

 _Sasuke takes another look at who saved him and sees it is Naruto. "Dobe." He whisper outs._

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Sakura blooms in the blood**

 **Sakura POV**

'I-I have to go.' Sakura thinks, a little late compared to the rest of her team. She places her four explosive tags around the central gate, the largest and easiest path for the bandits to take in their attempt of escape. After setting her tags Sakura moves as quiet as possible through the shadows to find a hiding spot midway between her two teammates strike points. She comes across a loud tent with some barrels to the side already in the shadows. Quickly she makes her way to them and blends into the shadows , but it just so happens there is a tear in the tent by her hiding spot allowing light and sound to come through. Curious as to what was going on inside the loud tent, she peeks through the tear and she now knows why curiosity killed the cat.

The tent was the whore house, except none of the women, or children, were willing. The young boys were naked and covered in things Sakura doesn't even want to think about, and have chains around their feet and necks. They carried the drinks around and cleaned up 'messes.' Then there were young girls, chained to the underside of every table and once again naked and covered in things no child should be. They were forced to pleasure the bandits while they watched the older women being raped in front of them. Sakura was disgusted as she saw how children, CHILDREN, were being used, but the older women no better. They were everywhere, some were being raped by multiple bandits at once. While others were strapped to tables forced to watch as their daughters sucked off a bandit while they themselves were being used in horrible ways. Some were still yet chained to poles in the center of the tent forced to pleasure multiple bandits at once.

Sakura was disgusted at what these-these… trash would do to innocent women and children, she decides this would be the first tent she cleared. With that final thought Sakura starts to cast a genjustu over the tent causing all in it to repeat the same last ten minutes over and over.

'BOOM'

Sakura finishes the last of the needed hand signs and casts the genjustu over the tent. As soon as it sets in she rips the tent open and starts throwing kunai at random bandits, burying them hilt deep in their skulls, with strength she did not know she had. Sakura went running through the tent slitting throats or piercing their skulls, in no time at all Sakura has killed all the bandits in the tent. She then turns around to make sure she did not leave any bandits. She almost threw up seeing what she had done and actually did empty her stomach when saw what the women and children were doing. They were all killing themselves with the very kunai she used to save them. Sakura had killed 54 bandits, while 18 women, 13 children, 6 girls and 7 boys, had committed suicide for they could live after what they had been through.

Sakura is so distracted from what she just did along with what the hostages did, she doesn't notice the bandit sneak up behind her. He had a pair of foot long daggers. The daggers were a foot and half long with the blade and the hilt together. The blade was a dark, dark green with red vines carved into the metal, the hilt looked almost stem like and was rose red. Where the vines meet the guard they turn into a light green, both vines have thorns growing out of them. The guard look to be a rose with the daggers blade coming out of the center of the rose.

The lean bandit raises his arm to cut the girl's head off. "You little slut! What the fuck do you think you are doing!?" Sakura swings her head around to see the bandit and she didn't have enough time to dodge or block the coming blow.

She closes her eyes not wanting to see her own death, but it never comes. When she opens her eyes she sees that the bandit is missing his head and she is covered in his blood, turning her once bright pink hair into a bright, almost rose red.

"You ok?" her savior asks her.

Sakura then truly looks at who her savior is and sees Naruto with his sword drawn and covered in blood. "N-Naruto th-thank you."

Naruto smiles and disappears in a poof of smoke, Sakura quickly tries to collect herself. 'Come on it is like Naruto said, "we are ninja, the ones that protect from the shadows," you can handle this.' A fire then burns within her and determination she has never had before is born. She then grabs the daggers from the bandit, before pocketing them she admires them for a short minute and then runs out of the tent.

As soon as Sakura leaves the tent she disappears into the shadows dancing in the night. She runs through the maze of tents till she sees a group of bandits heading towards the wall, a quick chance of direction and Sakura is following the scum. When she finally catches up to them the one that appears to be the leader is yelling at Sasuke, who was in the center of the group of eleven bandits. The leader then charges at Sasuke right as she gets close enough to hear what they are saying. The bandit then slashes down at Sasuke with his nodachi, but Sasuke blocks him. Sakura does not like what she hears when the bandit orders the others to attack while Sasuke was stopping him.

Sakura was livid. 'This would be how scum like them would fight. I have to help. I can use that justu but I have never tried it, I have only seen Kakashi-sensei use it. Damn it! I swear when we get back I am training my ass off, no matter what my parents say.' Sakura then launches four kunai aimed at the mass of bandits. As soon as the kunai leave her hand she starts to go through hand signs as fast as she can, pushing out her chakra into the kunai themselves. When she finish the hand signs, the kunai are about to leave the shadows and she whispers Kage Kunai Justu and the four kunai turn into 32 and they shred through the crowd.

This time Sakura was not disgusted, these scum did horrible things and would continue to do it till the day they die. Her face is locked into an expression of pure anger, when she notices Sasuke looking right at her. She nods her head and seeps deeper into the shadows, now drained from using just one justu. She goes off through the camp to check on Naruto, while planning to return to cover Sasuke as he finishes with the wall, afterwards.

Sakura runs through the shadows, keeping hidden from any other eyes, going through the tents killing the bandits that coward in some, with quick stabs to the base of their skulls from behind. Sakura finally makes it to the middle sector where all the bandits were heading and a lot of noise was being made. When she gets there she sees dozen of Naruto's wielding his massive sword and using explosive tags to turn the bandits and the camp itself to mush. Sakura clearly sees Naruto does not need help right now. So she heads back to where Sasuke is catching the wall on fire and works to cover him. Not many make it out to the wall due to Naruto and Kakashi's work in the middle of the camp. She only has to take out a few before Sasuke finishes setting the wall on fire. She then joins him so they both can make it back to Naruto and Kakashi together.

Making quick work of the few bandits that they come across, the pair make it to the clearing in the back quarter of the camp where Kakashi was fighting. The two quickly jump into the Frey with Sasuke using his new nodachi and Sakura a pair of kunai, replacing them every now and then as she tosses them at a bandit. The two were so focused neither noticed the leader of the whole gang come up behind them and fire and arrow while using Shadow Shuriken Justu to multiply the arrow into over a hundred arrows.

"Watch Out!" Kakashi screams out as he tries to make to them in time through the remaining bandits.

Sasuke and Sakura turn in time to see the arrows and for one thought. 'Shit.' But before the arrows could hit them a blue blur intercepts them. Twirling and swinging his large sword he blocks all the arrows heading towards the two behind him, but not the ones heading for himself. Blood flies through the air as he swings his arms and twists his body. After a few seconds, that felt like hours to Sakura, the arrows stops and she is fine.

Sakura looks to see who saved them and sees the boy she always put down, always called an idiot, all because her parents told her to. Here the 'filth', as her parents call him, is protecting her not once but twice now. Tears well up in her eyes as she scream out with all the emotion she has. "Naruto!"

* * *

Thanks for reading I hope you all enjoyed and yes I know, I am evil with a cliff hanger, but I just feel the need to end it there. Please all Read and Review, all reviews are welcomed and appreciated.

I need all of you guys help in deciding if Naruto should fall any one and of so it will be either Ino or Hana so vote help me please. The poll is up on my profile.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey welcome back this is the last chapter of the mission next chapter holds the story of Naruto's past along with his teammates, so make sure you come back for it. I will try to get it post as soon as I can this week but I have a lot of test this week so it might be a little late. Anyways Reviews: First Thanks **roboguy45** and sorry Naruto doesn't finish the bandits off. **Jasmine** thanks and I will leave the poll open till the chunin exams start then it will be final. **Novrier** thank you for respecting my choice in writing and the reason I had this particular event happen to her will be revealed next chapter. End Review. Ok well I hope for you all to read and review but above all else, ENJOY!

* * *

' _ **Demon/summoning thinking'**_

" **Demon/summoning talking"**

Justu

' _Thinking'_

"Talking"

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other shows I might take parts from

* * *

 _Last Time_

 _Sakura looks to see who saved them and sees the boy she always put down, always called an idiot, all because her parents told her to. Here the 'filth', as her parents call him, is protecting her not once but twice now. Tears well up in her eyes as she scream out with all the emotion she has. "Naruto!"_

* * *

 **Chapter 8: End of a Mission**

 **Kakashi's POV**

'Move.' Kakashi thought at the end of the five minute wait and infiltrated the camp. He moves as silent as the night that covered them and only takes a few short minutes to reach the cave in the far back of the camp. Sticking to the ceiling of the rock outcropping watching the cave entrance. A group of fifteen women naked and beaten are being lead into the cave.

'Well looks like they are kept here.' Kakashi mused, then moved over the top of them and waits for the women and the four guards guiding them to disappear into the darkness of the cave. Kakashi stationed above the other four guards that protect the entrance of the cave, drops down behind the back left most guard, plunging a kunai into the base of his skull. He then quickly pulls the kunai out of the man's skull and throws it at the other back guard on the far right. The two remaining guards were in the front talking and laughing with each other never noticing the death on their comrades. Kakashi draws two kunai and sneaks up behind the two and slits their throats in a swift motion.

Kakashi makes four Kage Bunshin to drag the bodies into the cave and hide them amongst the rocks. Leaving one clone to warn them if anybody notices the lack of guards, Kakashi and his remaining clones head into the cave. The cave has no light so they have to move carefully through the dark. Soon they see a light and move towards it where they find his target. In an open room, roughly twenty meters in diameter, with the back half blocked off by steel bars. The light is coming from two of the four guards, pushing the women behind the bars via a door. As the last one is shoved into the impromptu cage, one of the guards closes the door and pulls out a pair of keys to lock it. Kakashi takes this chance to put his three clones behind the three guards that were waiting on the one to lock the cage. As soon as they are in place they plunge a kunai into the base of the skull and twist, severing the spine, and catching the torches before they hit the ground. The one locking the door never knew his comrades were dead or he was in danger before he felt cold steel across his throat then nothing.

Kakashi grabs the key and unlocks the door. "We are here to get you all out, but you need to stay here with my clones till it is clear." Kakashi speaks as softly and calmly as he could. Kakashi gives them all an eye smile. "I will leave the torches with you, but I need to go my team is waiting on me." He then quickly hands off the torches.

Kakashi then heads out towards the entrance of the cave with one of his clones leaving the other two. Once there the clone set up on the opposite side of the entrance from where the first clone was hiding. Kakashi then heads for the main tent in the quarter of the camp that was his responsibility. He hides against the back of the tent, then makes a small hole to peer in. Inside are some bandits drinking and playing cards with what appears to be the boss. Stepping back, now that it is confirmed there are no hostages inside, Kakashi goes through a series of hand signs finishing by putting his fingers up to his mouth. Fire Style: Grand Fireball Justu

Kakashi releases a massive fireball that tears into the tent and explodes with a loud 'Boom!" This got the bandits running at Kakashi, with a large group forming rapidly he figured he should keep them focused on him. A quick set of hand signs and a yell of Fire Style: Phoenix Fire Justu he launches eight small, but deadly, fireballs into the crowd of bandits. Using the distraction Kakashi crosses the ten meters between them and slides into a taijustu stance, the bandits quickly notice him and start to attack. Kakashi glides through the bandits dodging and redirecting lunges and strikes with ease. He uses quick, powerful strikes to incapacitate or kill his attackers.

'Boom…BoomBoom….Boom'

Out of the corner of his eye, Kakashi sees Naruto, well _Narutos_ , dozen of them attacking in the center clearing of the three districts of the camp. Seeing his student doesn't need his help and the bandits distracted by how a child is wiping them all out. Kakashi goes through another set of hand signs and slam his hands on the ground calling out. Lighting Style: Shocking Current Justu. A wave of electricity goes out in a circle from his hands shocking all the bandits for a five meter radius. Kakashi then lunges back into the Frey and continues like before for the next ten to fifteen minutes. Then he notices his other two students suddenly join him in the massive battle royal. They do a wonderful job of being conservative of their chakra and using hand-to-hand. It was going well till the leader comes up behind his students and pumping chakra into the bow in his hands. 'What!? He didn't show any chakra signature before! It has to be the bow, it must have some seals on it.' Kakashi then goes to head towards the two to stop whatever was about to happen, but the bandits were too thick and could only watch as he fires the arrow.

"Watch Out!" Kakashi yells out while thinking, 'Please no not again!'

Kakashi watches as the two turn their heads to see arrows flying at them and he realize that they can't dodge in time. But before the arrows could hit them a blue blur intercepts them. Twirling and swinging his large sword he blocks all the arrows heading towards the two behind him, but not the ones heading for himself. Blood flies through the air as he swings his arms and twists his body. After a few seconds, that felt like hours to Kakashi, the arrows stops and both are fine.

Kakashi sees his remaining student defend his other two. He was amazed but mortified at the damage he was taking to save them. He then heard Sakura scream and Sasuke whisper. Kakashi then whispers. "Sensei."

* * *

 **Naruto's POV**

'Don't worry guys I will make sure you all make it back, even if I don't.' Naruto thought determined to protect his team, the people who he cares about. With that, the five minutes are up and he went to infiltrate the camp. His entry point being a high bearing section of the wall, over a small ditch about four meters deep and five wide. Placing his explosive tags, he quickly makes it through the camp towards the center clearing between the three main districts of tents. In the clearing are around thirty bandits spread out around small camp fires.

Naruto then starts to wrap some more explosive tags around some shuriken and throwing them into the ground randomly. After he throws three he then moves to another location to get to more of the clearing and cover more ground. After throwing twelve shuriken tags, 'Boom!' 'Alright now to draw their attention.' Naruto sets his tags off on the wall along with Sasuke and Sakura's then waits for the bandits to panic. It was not long at all before the bandits were running around trying to figure out what happened. Naruto used the confusion to turn it into chaos, setting off his shuriken tags causing explosions to blanket the clearing.

"Aghhhh!" "What the hell is going on!?" "Find the bastards!" "My legs!" "Aghhhhh! Kill me please kill me!" Bandits were screaming and running around they were so distracted they didn't notice a thirteen year old boy walk calmly out into the clearing making a single hand sign.

Kage Bunshin! Naruto screams out gaining there attention and the smokescreen created from his justu kept their attention. The bandits focused on the smokescreen and then suddenly dozens of Narutos come charging out of the smoke all wielding a large zanbato.

The Naruto clones run through the tents and chase bandits to the clearing using some small water justus every now and then but mostly just used his swordsmanship, Naruto saw this a great chance to work on it. The real Naruto runs around the camp and clearing placing and setting off his low grade explosive tags causing the chaos to spread. After making a run through the tents, Naruto is about to head back to the clearing but decides to use a justu on the outer edge of the tents to drive the remaining bandits where he wants them. Using clones to surround the whole district of tents Naruto goes through hand signs and thrust them forward yelling out his justu, "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough Justu!" and a large gust of wind surges forward ripping through the tents, sending bandits tumbling, all in the direction of the main event.

Naruto is just starting to run back when he stops due to gaining the memories of one of his clones saving Sakura. 'Thank Kami she is safe.' He then takes off making it back to the clearing and jumps back into the Frey with his clones. Cleaving bandits in two, removing their head or limbs, trying to kill them quickly and painlessly, no one deserves to be tortured in their final hour. He makes his way towards the back quarter of the camp were Kakashi-sensei fight was going on. Seeing Kakashi-sensei was fine, Naruto continues on with the remaining bandits, that is till one of his clones dispersed showing Sasuke and Sakura are in trouble. Without even thinking about it he runs to go and save them any way he could.

Reaching the two and jumping in front of them before the arrows could hit them Naruto intercepts them. Twirling and swinging his large sword he blocks all the arrows heading towards the two behind him, but not the ones heading for himself. Blood flies through the air as he swings his arms and twists his body. After the arrows finally stop Narutos is numb and bleeding, nothing life threating except for maybe one arrow, his arms and legs were littered with arrows but one did manage to get through his guard and hit him straight in his chest, right between his lungs.

Naruto coughs up some blood when he hears Sakura scream his name and Sasuke whisper it. He gives them a small smile looking over his shoulder, but the boss was not done yet. Naruto sees Sasuke and Sakura run towards him, so he looks back to the front. He sees the boss notching another arrow, aiming it point blank right at his head.

"Block this you little bastard!" The boss screams out in rage for being stopped in the first place.

"I am sorry Kaa-san, I hope I made you proud." Naruto whispers out while closing his eyes.

'Snap' "Aghhhhh!"

* * *

Thanks for reading I hope you all enjoyed and yes I know, I am evil with a cliff hanger, but I just feel the need to end it there. Please all Read and Review, all reviews are welcomed and appreciated.

I need all of you guys help in deciding if Naruto should fall any one and of so it will be either Ino or Hana so vote help me please.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys first off I am sorry about such a late update, this week I just had a ton of tests. Well this chapter has team 7 opening up and talking about their pain. With next chapter being about the event that made Naruto who he is. This chapter is a little hard and mushy but it makes the team seem more human to me, at more human than they do in the show. Any ways everyone please read and review but above all else, ENJOY!

 **Novrier:** Thanks always felt everyone makes bandits to be practice dummies pretty much, which then why would they be a threat, I mean a civilian pissed off enough could kill them. The reason I didn't have Naruto use substitution is because he is defending. His just charging is well I mean I have to keep things of Naruto right he always just charges in and come up with a plan on the fly.

 **Roboguy45:** I am sorry but I have a plan for either Ino or Hana that I really like for this story, but that is a good idea for the other story I am currently working on so thanks.

* * *

' _ **Demon/summoning thinking'**_

" **Demon/summoning talking"**

Justu

' _Thinking'_

"Talking"

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other shows I might take parts from

* * *

 _Last Time_

 _Naruto coughs up some blood when he hears Sakura scream his name and Sasuke whisper it. He gives them a small smile looking over his shoulder, but the boss was not done yet. Naruto sees Sasuke and Sakura run towards him, so he looks back to the front. He sees the boss notching another arrow, aiming it point blank right at his head._

" _Block this you little bastard!" The boss screams out in rage for being stopped in the first place._

" _I am sorry Kaa-san, I hope I made you proud." Naruto whispers out while closing his eyes._

' _Snap' "Aghhhhh!" _

* * *

**Chapter 9: A broken team**

Naruto snaps his eyes open to see his teammates attacking the bandit boss. Sasuke subconsciously channels chakra into his new nodachi and cuts the bow at the arrow guard so deep that he cuts the bandit across the chest as well. As soon as the blade passed through the last of the bandit bosses chest, fire springs to live from the sides of the wound. Sakura had drawn the daggers she had picked up earlier and cut the leader across the side of his abdomen. It by no means was a clean cut, it is like the thorns on the daggers were actually jutting out ripping the flesh. A closer look would show that Sakura has made thorn of chakra over the real ones. The two land in-between their teammate and the bandit boss staring at each other. The three genins are drawn out of their thoughts by their sensei's shout.

Earth Style: Behemoth's Swallowing Justu

A giant mouth, that looks like that of a blue whale, rises out of the ground and surrounds the remaining bandits. They try to escape but the mouth closes faster than they can move and recedes back into the ground dragging the bandits with it.

"You bastards haw dare you do this to us! What makes you right and us wrong!?" The bandit boss screams out from the ground where he is trying to stand but failing.

"We hold life above more than a challenge or see death as a thing to laugh at." Sasuke states leveling a glare that would make even Itachi proud.

"We see people as that, people, not toys for our entertainment." Sakura says crossing the daggers across her chest and wearing a face of disgust.

"We do not make others suffer more than what they suffer on their own." Naruto says with his eyes hidden by the shadow of his bangs.

"You ask what make us right, but what makes you right?" Kakashi asks as he appears behind the downed bandit. As the bandit opens his mouth to reply, Kakashi plunges a kunai into his forehead. The group stare at the dead bandit till they hear the sick sound of flesh ripping. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura snap their heads around to Naruto to see him pulling out the arrow in his chest.

"Naruto! What the hell are you doing!?" Sakura screams as she runs over to him.

"I have to rip, argh, them out to wrap up, argh, the wound." 'The lazy fox can only start to heal me once they are removed.' Naruto states and thinks to himself and rips out two more arrows out of his left arm.

"Yes but you should do it back at camp where we can help and stop the bleeding as they are removed." Kakashi stops Naruto's hand, keeping him from pulling out another arrow and giving him a look saying 'this is what you are going to do.' A nod from Naruto lets Kakashi know he understands.

"Good. Sasuke, Sakura you two are to take him back to the fall back point, while I retrieve the women. Remove the arrows one at a time and stop the bleeding before moving on to the next." Kakashi orders in a commander like tone. A quick round of nods and the group splits into two groups, with Naruto moving at a slow pace due to the arrows in his legs. When they make it out of the burning camp Sasuke kneels down in front of Naruto.

"I am fine teme. I do not need you carrying me." Naruto says looking in pain, especially with the sweat pouring down his face from the short walk already.

"Shut up dobe just get on, the sooner we get there the sooner we can finish the mission." Sasuke tries to hide the fact he is worried about his teammate. But both Naruto and Sakura catch it, causing one to smirk and the other to smile.

"Aww, is the teme worrying about- Ahh!" Naruto tries to tease Sasuke but is pushed onto his back by Sakura.

"Shut up Baka." Sakura scold him without any force behind it.

With that done, and Naruto resigning to his fate of being carried, the trio take off through the trees. In just a few minutes they are back at the clearing were they made their original plans. Sasuke quickly, but gently, sets Naruto down so they can remove the arrows.

"Sasuke you pull out the arrows and I will wrap up the wounds as you remove them." Sakura takes command and waits for his nod and for him to start breaking off the heads of the arrows, before she grabs the bandages she keeps in her pouch. She then turns to Naruto. "This is going to hurt but you need to hold still."

Naruto smile reassuringly. "Don't worry Sakura I am sure that I have felt worse. Do your worst teme." Naruto jokes at the end.

Sakura and Sasuke look at each other preparing for him to struggle and yell. Sasuke removes the last visible arrow head, the rest were still buried in the flesh, and grabs the shaft of one, pulling it out quickly. Sakura immediately wraps the bleeding puncture wound, but then fell shocked for the fact Naruto did not flinch, hell he didn't even make a noise of discomfort. After about half the arrows are out, still without a sign of pain from Naruto, Kakashi and the saved hostages show up but remain on the edge of the clearing watching. The women and children are amazed at how a child could take the pain so well, Kakashi on the other hand was saddened. He knew that Naruto could take this so easily for the fact he has had far worse happen to him in his childhood.

Sasuke and Sakura finish removing the arrows and bandaging Naruto, while Kakashi set up camp for the hostage to calm down in and rest, before the trek back to a village.

"Thanks guys, those things were a pain in my ass." Naruto jokes while shaking his ass were one arrow managed to pierce. This causes most of the hostages to giggle or laugh, Kakashi to eye smile, Sakura grew sad, and Sasuke hid his eyes in anger.

"Why?" Sasuke ask his eyes still hidden by his hair and clenching fists causing the knuckles to turn white.

"What do you mean? You try to have an arrow stuck in your ass and see how you like it." Naruto tries to play off the true question.

"That is not what I meant! Why do you fight for others? Having feelings for other leaves you open, weak, VULENABLE! When you care about them, they only hurt you in return!" Sasuke screams while banging his fists on the ground and crying his eyes out. After six years the boy is finally letting his pain out and crying for the loss of his family.

Sakura slowly goes over to him and puts her arm over his shoulders but does not say a thing. Naruto sets down cross legged in front of him and level a sad, pain filled smile on the crying boy.

"Because it hurts so much more to remain closed off."

Sasuke losses it and starts to cry louder and shakes his head. "But it hurt so much. I trusted him, loved him more than anyone else and he destroyed me with it. How can I let that happen again? How do I know someone else will not do it again?" Sasuke whispers out through the sobs, causing Sakura to hug him and have him cry into her shoulder.

Naruto puts a hand on Sasuke's shoulder with a genuine, but pained smile. "You find ones that love you for being Sasuke, not for being an Uchiha. Sakura is not here because of a supposed 'crush' of you, but a love, a love of friendship just like me."

Sasuke looks at them through the tears filling his eyes and tries to decide if he can trust them, if they will betray him. Sakura seeing what he is thinking go across his face, decides to release him, causing Sasuke to look at her. Both see the pain that fills her face as she tries to speak.

"I-I know it is hard to trust others with your se-secrets. I have m-my own. (Exhales loudly) Since before the a-academy my p-parents have b-beat me for not b-being what they wanted, a p-perfect daughter. They then thought I c-could be of…use. By m-marrying Sasuke so they put m-me in the n-ninja a-academy to gain y-your attention." Sakura begins crying hysterically and Naruto pulls her into a hug to let her cry on his shoulder. Sasuke was infuriated that a parent would use their own _child_ like that, then he remembered his farther used him to try and gain power too.

Five minutes or so later of Sakura crying she calms down enough to continue. "A-after the first y-year and I had not made any p-progress, they d-decided to t-tra-train me. My… _farther_ … _mother_ ….r-rape me." She manages to force out. Sasuke looks gob smacked while Naruto eyes are hidden but the anger rolling off him could be felt by all.

"A-are you serious?" Sasuke asks softly and only gets a nod as an answer. That is all it took, he takes Sakura in to his arms as they both cry their eyes out for each other's own hell that they had to live through. Neither notice the miracle that is happening beside them, except for Kakashi.

'H-he is crying. He has not cried since he was six and we found him in front of that burnt house.' Kakashi thinks bugged eyed.

Sasuke and Sakura are brought out of their crying a few minutes later by Naruto's soft spoken words.

"I am sorry. I should have tried to help you both sooner. I should have been there. (His tears now are falling freely) Instead I hid away in self-pity. I am so sorry!" Naruto scream out bowing his head touching it to the ground.

Sasuke did not know why Naruto was apologizing, he was the one hiding himself away from them, not the other way around. Sakura was more worried about what caused him so much pain. She could feel it in every word he spoke, his pain seemed to far outweigh theirs.

"N-Naruto stop, you are hurt just as m-much as us. Y-you have no r-reason to apologize." Sakura says while forcing his head up off the ground. His eyes caused both Sasuke and Sakura to flinch at the pain playing behind them. Sasuke then puts his hand on Naruto's shoulder and stares him straight in the eyes.

"It helps to t-talk…ni-san." Sasuke gives a small smile. Naruto's eyes widen at hearing the last part. He looks at his teammates and sees Sasuke's small but sincere smile and Sakura's large and warm smile.

"I have never told anyone about…kaa-san's death." Naruto now let's years of tears fall down his checks.

* * *

Thanks for reading I hope you all enjoyed and yes I know, I am evil with a cliff hanger, but I just feel the need to end it there. Please all Read and Review, all reviews are welcomed and appreciated.

I need all of you guys help in deciding if Naruto should fall any one and of so it will be either Ino or Hana so vote help me please. The voting will only last till chapter 12 guys so get your votes in.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for updating so late my schedule got all kinds of messed up and will be for around the next couple weeks so please bear with me. Well Naruto's past is finally revealed showing why Naruto acts OC compared to the main story. There is only two more chapter after this then the chunin exams start and the fights happen more and Naruto's bloodline makes its full bloom. Reviews:

 **Novrier:** I am sorry that you feel I went over the top in drama, it is just how I view things. And I wanted Sakura to be able fall into a certain roll that is revealed next chapter. I also revealed this all at once to have it at the point of the team breaking down so they can rebuild themselves together as a true team. Finally the vote, I can agree with you but I have a strong idea for both couples and can use both so I figured I would let the readers pick which idea I have.

 **Roboguy45:** Yeah I might have gone a little overboard there but do you really think Sakura could kill like that if she didn't have a really strong reason to snap.

 **Luc and Galndrael:** Thanks for you votes and opinion on the vote.

' _ **Demon/summoning thinking'**_

" **Demon/summoning talking"**

Justu

' _Thinking'_

"Talking"

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other shows I might take parts from

* * *

 _Last Time_

" _It helps to t-talk…ni-san." Sasuke gives a small smile. Naruto's eyes widen at hearing the last part. He looks at his teammates and sees Sasuke's small but sincere smile and Sakura's large and warm smile._

" _I have never told anyone about…kaa-san's death." Naruto now let's years of tears fall down his checks._

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The Incident**

"Wait I thought you were an orphan since birth." Asked a shocked Sakura

"I was, she was not my real mom." Naruto replies with his head down.

"How did she die?" Sasuke asks sitting up in front of Naruto.

Naruto flinches and hides his face even further. "She was killed."

Sasuke and Sakura gasps and go bug eyed. While Kakashi looks saddened at his failure.

"W-what do you mean k-killed?" Sakura is on the verge of breaking down.

"First off you should know that almost all of the villagers hate me. My childhood was spent being beaten, starved, and chased. It was not pretty and well… look. (Naruto takes off his vest and shirt revealing that his entire chest and back were covered in scars. Varying from simple cuts to slashes across his whole chest, to burn marks and even had the word demon branded across his shoulder blades.) Naruto talks with a small sad smile the whole time, till he removed his choker revealing his neck and it turned into an expression of pain. When Naruto showed them his body Sakura broke down crying, Sasuke stared wide eyed wondering how anyone could survive something like this. Kakashi though was enraged how did all this happen and none of them realize it till now.

"Why did you not tell us?" Kakashi grinds out while clenching his fists till blood starts to drip from his palms.

"The old man already did all he could and had lost a lot of sway and respect with the council already. Why tell him something that would cause more trouble, when I could deal with it?" Naruto respond refusing to look him in the eye.

Kakashi was stunned silent. 'He did it to protect the Hokage and the rest of us.' Kakashi lowers his head ashamed of what his home has done to this child.

"Why do they hate you so much, sure you can be annoying, but you have never done anything to deserve that?!" A crying Sakura yells out.

"They needed someone to blame their pain on and I fit the bill." Naruto gives Sakura a sincere smile.

Sasuke and Sakura did not look satisfied with the answer they were given. However before they could try to drag more out of their blonde and white haired teammate, Kakashi interrupts. "Who was your kaa-san?"

"She was an angel that brought life back to me when I had none left." Naruto stated while his eyes lost the last bit of life that filled them. Kakashi saw this and knew it was bad, but his other two students did not seem to notice his eyes or understand what it could mean.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asks trying to get the story out of the 'dobe'.

"When I was five I was ready to die and was so very close to it by that dumpster." Naruto never looked up, but he could hear the two gasp. "I got kicked out of the orphanage at four and lived on the streets for a year. Every day I was told to die and that I was a monster after a year I thought they were right. That it would be better for all if I just laid there and died, I had given up. Then I was saved by her, my kaa-san, Haru Tsukino." Naruto gains a happy and pained look talking of his kaa-san.

"What happened?" Kakashi asks having a bad feeling of what the answer would be.

"She loved me." Naruto states as if that simple truth killed her.

 **Flashback**

A tall slender, bright blue haired women is walking through the woods surrounding a local park. She stands at 5'11", with bright blue mid-shoulder hair, with a heart shaped face but the most noticeable feature were her deep sapphire colored eyes. She wore a standard Konoha chunin flak jacket over a skin tight blue long sleeved muscle shirt, hiding her rather impressive C-cup breast. She is wearing a simple long legged spandex pants with white tape wrapped around her thighs, starting mid-thigh and ending on her hips, with two kunai pouches attached to the thighs. Across her lower back, just below her flak jacket and parallel to the ground, she wears a tanto. Her outfit is topped off with standard shinobi sandals, a black choker around her throat, and her right ear is pierced with a beautiful sapphire piercing that is shaped like a sword and dangles an inch and half.

"Naru-kun! Where are you? It is ok it is just me, come out already!" The beautiful woman calls out getting more irritated by the minute. A rustle in a bush causes her to turn suddenly right into a tackle by an orange bundle. "There you are Naru-kun. Why were you hiding from me?" She asks as she hugs the small child.

"I was sleeping in one of the trees Haru-chan." Naruto answers her with an innocent mega-watt smile, one that the newly named Haru returns.

"Well I have a surprise for you! Come on." Haru states with a smile and picking the fiver year old up, causing him to pout and her to giggle.

The pair head across the village to the sparsely housed area on the outer edge of the urban zone. Walking through a small grouping of trees along a small path, the pair come to stand in front of a small cottage.

"What are we doing here Haru-chan?" Naruto asks in awe of the beautiful home before him.

"Well Naru-kun I wanted to show you your new home." Haru smiles brightly at the small boy. Naruto snaps his head around with his jaw threating to fall off and his eyes to pop out of his skull. Haru simply giggles and takes him inside showing it to be very simple, with a small kitchen and table to the right, with a small sitting area to the left. Down the middle is a small hallway with two doors, one on the left and the other on the right. Haru sits herself, with Naruto on her lap, on the small couch.

"Naru-kun I want to ask you something. W-would you like it if I were to a-adopt you? We would live here and I will have to leave on missions every now and then but I promise that I will always protect you and love you." Haru asks trying to convince him, while a little nervous of his answer. Naruto hides his eyes with his hair and starts to tremble, Haru thinks she has upset him the boy and he did not want her to adopt him.

Naruto then latches onto her crying into her shoulder. "Kaa-san! Do you really mean it!? Do you really want someone like me!?"

"Shh shh of course I do… Sochi." Haru rubs the boys back and soothes him. After nearly twenty minutes of crying Naruto calms down and the two finish their tour of the small cabin.

 **Two weeks later**

Naruto and Haru have been living in the small cabin since that first day, Haru has not adopted Naruto yet but she has a meeting with the council next week. It was the night of Naruto's sixth birthday and Haru made a cake, decorated the house, and even got him a present to open. The two have stayed home, away from the Kyuubi festival, all day and had fun. The sun has just set and the pair are about to cut the cake when a banging at the front door stops them. Haru motions for Naruto to stay while she answers the door. At the door she grabs a kunai she keeps hidden in the stand by the door. When she answers the door there is an Owl masked ANBU with a gift.

"Hokage-sama asked me to deliver this present and wish Naruto a happy birthday for him." Owl replies in his plain monotone voice.

Haru gives a beautiful smile and puts the kunai back where she got it. "Of course come in, Naruto is in the kitchen, we were just about to cut the cake if you want a piece." Haru turns to walk back into the kitchen, she felt a pinch at the back of her neck then nothing.

Haru wakes up an hour later to see she is tied up on the living room couch. Hearing grunts she looks around and then she finds the source. There were four ANBU; Owl, Rat, Badger, and Turtle, beating and torturing Naruto, who was strung up against the wall. Naruto was bleeding and looked to be on the verge of unconscious, he could not even scream anymore. Haru starts thrashing and screaming for them to stop but she cannot break the wire holding her.

"Look likes the 'Demon Lover' is awake. Now we can have some real fun with her." The Rat masked ANBU stated as he, Owl, and Turtle approach her.

The three ANBU surround Haru and flip her on her back. "We will make you feel the pain everyone else feel just looking at your precious demon and we are going to do it right in front of him." Turtle states as he draws a kunai, Owl cracks his knuckles, and Rat pulls out a container of acid.

"Naru-kun! Do not look!" Haru yells out, but is immediately is slapped.

"Do not think about it demon. You will watch and will not say a word. If you do we will kill her. Understood?" Badger stats grabbing Naruto's head making him watch.

For the next two and half hours Naruto watches as his kaa-san is tortured right in front of him. At the end Owl grabs Haru's hair forcing her to look up at Naruto, with her neck exposed. He then places a kunai against her throat. "Any last word bitch."

"Naru-kun live. Live and be happy and strong. I love you." Haru has tears flowing down her checks but smiles all the same. Owl then slits her throat so deep that blood actually reaches Naruto across the room, were he breaks down crying.

"Do not worry demon you will meet her in hell in a moment." Badger says as he draws his own kunai, then cuts Naruto's throat. The four ANBU watch as the life starts to leave his eyes before heading outside.

If they would have stayed they would have seen a red chakra envelops his throat healing the wound. Naruto just starts to gain some thought process when a fire engulfs the house burning him and Haru. It also happens to break the wire holding Naruto up. With one last look at his kaa-san, he picks up the choker she always wore from the ground were they threw it, Naruto drags himself out of the burning house. Once outside he watches his once time home burn, never noticing when a Dog masked ANBU shows up, much later after the house is nothing but ashes.

 **End Flashback**

"I promised myself to never be that weak again. Forced to watch those I care about sie in front of me." Naruto looks at his team and openly cries. "I will live! I will be happy! And I will be strong for kaa-san!" His teammates tackle him in a hug even Kakashi joins his students in the hug on the ground.

* * *

I need all of you guys help in deciding if Naruto should fall for any one and if so it will be either Ino or Hana so vote help me please. The voting will only last till chapter 12 guys so get your votes in.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello and welcome back. First off thanks for everyone that has been reading and following I am glad that so many enjoy the story. I know this chapter is kind of boring but I promise next chapter will be better for it is the beginning of the chunin exams. Well I hope you all enjoy so please read and review but above all else, ENJOY!

 **Review:**

 **Roboguy45:** I am not trying to make Naruto bloodthirsty or quick kill , I know it might have seem that way in the first few chapter and I am sorry. Naruto is not one for revenge he prefers to let things be and he still loves his village. The ANBU are not root but root will be making its appearance here in the chunin exams.

 **Lovelylady15:** I am glad you enjoy and thanks for the vote.

 **Thedevilsangel:** First off I love the name, second I am glad you like the story. Now when they had their breakdowns the hostages where at the camp which was away from them I guess I did not a good of that and I am sorry. I did the P.O.V.'s to show how the mission personal effected each one and made the effect that it did on them.

 **Simhead75:** I am sorry I try to catch the spelling errors as best as I can but I am not good with writing. I am just trying to put something out there after I have so many others works, but I will try to work on catching my mistakes more.

 **Jasmine:** Sasuke and Sakura will be told about the Kyuubi but I won't show it till a little later but it does happen. As for the council I don't know what you want the Hokage to be told I am sorry. Jiraya and Tsunade will show up at the normal times. Narutos bloodline will start to be used for he will need it pass the chunin exams right. ;)

' _ **Demon/summoning thinking'**_

" **Demon/summoning talking"**

Justu

' _Thinking'_

"Talking"

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other shows I might take parts from

* * *

 _Last Time_

" _I promised myself to never be that weak again. Forced to watch those I care about sie in front of me." Naruto looks at his team and openly cries. "I will live! I will be happy! And I will be strong for kaa-san!" His teammates tackle him in a hug even Kakashi joins his students in the hug on the ground._

* * *

 **Chapter 11: A New Family**

After nearly half an hour of crying the three genin and one jounin get up letting Naruto sit up and wipe the tears from his eyes. "You never have to be alone again ni-san." Sasuke says with a small smile. "That's right Aniki we are all here for you." Sakura says smiling and wiping her eyes. "That goes for you too Imoto." Sasuke says turning to her. "He is right we will always be there to protect you even from your _parents_." Naruto says getting a nod from the girl.

"Alright everyone to bed we leave in a few hours so try and get some rest." Kakashi says smiling and in a soft voice. The three genin nod and make their way to the camp and climb into a tent to share together, causing Kakashi to smile.

The next morning team 7 takes the hostages to the nearest village so they can then find ways to make it back to their family, if they had one. The team then start the two day trip back to Konoha, they decide to take it slow and it takes a little over two days. The team enters the gates just a lust a little after noon on the third day. Kakashi turns to his team to dismiss them, but stops when he sees the rage in the two male's eyes and the panic in his only female student's eyes. Looking in the direction the boys were glaring, he sees the reason and even he starts to glare. Walking towards them is a middle aged man and woman with a sickening sweet smile on their faces.

The man had light purple hair in a star shape and wore a nice, expensive, blue kimono. While the woman had pink hair that reached the small of her back wearing a red kimono with lots of jewelry, in all it is a very expensive get up. As the pair approach the group Naruto and Sasuke steps in front of Sakura and Kakashi steps in front of the rest of the genin.

"Sakura-chan I am glad you are home, we missed you so much." The pink haired woman stated with a fake worry adorning her face.

"It is good to see you dear and a pleasure to meet you Kakashi-san." The purpled haired man states while bowing to Kakashi.

"Yes I suppose so, but we need to go and make our report to Hokage-sama." Kakashi tries to keep the hate out of his voice, but fails to hide all of it.

"I am sure Sasuke-sama can handle it. I am sure my daughter would like to get home and rest." The pink haired woman says.

"I am training them to be shinobi and part of that training is how to give a proper report." Kakashi states the hatred starting to leak out through his voice, while placing his arm in their path to Sakura.

"Surely it is fine, that is more something Uchiha-sama needs to learn not my daughter. Plus I can make sure you fall in no trouble for any of this." The purpled haired man says with a disgusting smirk. "Sakura come we have to make sure you are kept up in your training."

Sasuke draws his nodachi and Naruto draws his zanbato, both stand in front of Sakura and point their swords at the two Harunos. "You will not teach her EVER again." Sasuke fills the words with all the hate he had. "She is our sister and we will not let her be hurt by the likes of you."

"Surely Uchiha-sama there is a misunderstanding here. We love our daughter and would never do anyth-." Sakura's mother started to be cut off by Naruto placing his sword on her throat and at the same time Sasuke has his at Sakura's father's throat.

"Kakashi-san get this demon off of me!" The pink banshee screams.

"Actually I think I will leave them while I talk." Kakashi releases his KI on them making them shake and their eyes widen. "I know what you have been doing to my student, your _DAUGHTER_ , and it will not continue. After I talk to Hokage-sama we will be by to retrieve her things."

"You can't do that, you have no proof that we have done anything wrong. (Smirks evilly) Besides where would she go, surely you are not trying anything unseemly with my daughter." The purpled haired _man_ speaks with a knowing tone.

"She will live with me." Naruto states glaring at the trash of a man, before turning to Sakura with a small smile. "That is if you want to Imoto." Sakura still couldn't speak so she only nods her head.

"Now that, that is settled we will be by later for her things." Kakashi then glares and increases his KI on the two Harunos. "If anything is broken or missing, or you try to stop us I will… well I might be forced to retire after I am done. She is a licensed ninja meaning she is legally an adult and can make her own decisions and leave if she so chooses."

The three males of team 7 glare at the two Harunos before the three genin take to the rooftops, followed shortly by Kakashi. Without any further interruptions team 7 made it to the Hokage tower where Kakashi gave their report and also informed the Hokage of Sakura moving out.

I am sorry to have had you three face what you have on this last mission, but you will have to face it again and again in future, the way continue is to continue facing forward and never backwards. And Sakura I am deeply sorry for what has happened to you and I will make sure your finances are transferred to a personal account, if you need anything feel free to ask." The Hokage has a sympathetic look as Sakura nods. "With that you all are dismissed." With a chorus of 'Hai' team 7 leaves the Hokage office.

Team 7 make it to Sakura's house and pack everything up without issues. Now they are walking through the village with all of Sakura's things in storage scrolls.

"Um…. Sasuke?" Naruto ask nervously while looking at the ground.

"Hm what ni-san?" Sasuke replies without looking.

"Well… I know you live alone so… I was wondering if… you would want to live with us too ni-san?" Naruto ask more nervous than any of them have ever seen him before.

Sasuke smirks. "I already planned on it. I cannot leave my little sister and brother alone." Naruto and Sakura both were looking at him with big smiles at him.

"Well I guess that means we need to swing by Sasuke's then." Kakashi states in his lazy way.

After a stop at the Uchiha district and a quick packing of Sasuke's things, team 7 are back on their way. The team, following Naruto, leave the city and enter the woods on the outside edge, but still within the walls. A few minutes into the woods a fog engulfs them only to split when Naruto flares his chakra. The group soon come out into a clearing with a small river flowing on the right side of the clearing, but in the center is a beautiful two story Japanese style home. A balcony covered the entrance of the front. Naruto motions for the groups to follow and they enter the front door. Upon entry a wall lined their left with a sitting area that sits in the floor, just a few feet, on the right side. It has a large couch with two small couches, (two person) one on each end of the larger one, with a coffee table in the middle and a T.V. between two bookshelves on the opposite wall. On the other side of the wall they followed on entry is a dining area. An L-shaped island bar blocks the kitchen from the dining area, the kitchen was small but had a fridge, stove, and plenty of cabinets.

Across from the kitchen is a small hallway with stairs leading to the second level on the right. On the left, behind the kitchen, is a small washroom with a washer and dryer. On the right below the stairs is a small bathroom. At the end of the hall is a door leading to the backyard. Naruto leads the group up the stairs where immediately there is a door to the right opening out to a balcony over the back exit. A few feet down from that is another door on the right and ten feet down from that is another, both lead to the guest rooms, now being Sasuke's and Sakura's, with their own bathrooms.

After they dropped Sasuke and Sakura's scrolls with their things inside in their new rooms, Sakura's the first door and Sasuke's is the second. Across the hall, between the two doors on the right, is a door leading to a decent size library with four leather chairs and two small desks. At the end of the hall is the master bedroom, Naruto's, with a king size bed and seems to be in an ice theme in painting and decoration. It has its own bathroom and a door leading to the balcony they saw when the first entered the house.

The group then make their way back down stairs and into the backyard. It seems to be a training area with training dummies spread all throughout the grounds. On the right side is a building within a group of rocks, it was an onsen. Naruto ignores all that and leads them to the rock wall marking the far edge of the grounds. He walks up to a nine tailed fox in a pouncing position carved into the rock and perform a series of hand signs then places his hand on the head of the fox. The eyes glow blue and then the tails that where fanned out slide into one tail revealing an entrance.

Naruto enters and the rest follow, after getting over their shock, they followed down a gentle slope. They soon enter an open cave that was a 100 meters in diameter all around. There was a waterfall out of the wall on the right that emptied into a lake that took up a fourth of the cave. Crystals lined the walls and ceiling all giving a low blue glow.

Naruto turns to the shell shocked team and smiles to his te- no family. "Welcome home."

* * *

I need all of you guys help in deciding if Naruto should fall for any one and if so it will be either Ino or Hana so vote help me please. The voting will only last till chapter 12 guys so get your votes in. Last chapter to vote guys so if you give a rats ass place if not whatever.


	12. Chapter 12

Welcome back everyone the chunin exams are here, yaaay! It might be a little boring but I tried to make it more humorous to make up for all the depressing stuff that has been happening in the last couple of chapters. Also I know some are going to comment on how Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto act in this story I want to say now it is an act for the chunin exams not how they will be for the rest of the time. Well please all read and review but above all else, ENJOY!

 **Review;**

 **Iyaoyas:** Thanks for your opinion on the votes but I have a plan to have Kiba able to accept it and I have always hate the idea set into people's mind that you have date someone your age so that was never a factor for me. Your opinion on my story I greatly appreciate and I am glad that you are enjoying my story line.

 **Jasmine:** First Naruto does not know the truth but Sasuke having a family again will make his lust for revenge wane. And the reason Sakura's parents hate her so much is the same reason as every parents that treat their child that way. They were treated similar and it grows to hatred when power come into play. Naruto does open up to them but I don't so it.

 **Guest:** I am sorry but I had three different paths for this story and love won out. But the idea for Sasuke and Sakura becoming his advisors are good I was going to have them as commander of certain departments, I don't know which one I will do now. Thanks for the idea.

' _ **Demon/summoning thinking'**_

" **Demon/summoning talking"**

Justu

' _Thinking'_

"Talking"

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other shows I might take parts from

* * *

 _Last time_

 _Naruto enters and the rest follow, after getting over their shock, they followed down a gentle slope. They soon enter an open cave that was a 100 meters in diameter all around. There was a waterfall out of the wall on the right that emptied into a lake that took up a fourth of the cave. Crystals lined the walls and ceiling all giving a low blue glow._

 _Naruto turns to the shell shocked team and smiles to his te- no family. "Welcome home."_

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Chunin exams**

Three genin, chunin hopefuls, stand in front of the building that started their careers. The middle one is a familiar blonde-white haired genin standing at 5'8" and a ripe age of 14. This would be the Naruto Uzumaki. To his right stands a black haired teen of 14 years of age and standing of 5'6". He is wearing black cargo pants, with many pockets to hold all kinds of kunais and wire, which go just past his knees, with a kunai holster on his right thigh and equipment pouch on his left hip. A loose fit crimson shirt with a steel mesh sleeveless top over the t-shirt. He wears blue shinobi sandals and black fingerless gloves with a crimson eye on the back of each one. Strapped to his back is a three and half foot nodachi with crimson leather on the handle and a cross guard in the shape of an eye. The blade is black with red lightening dancing across it over and over again. Then on his face a trail of crimson tears are tattooed under each eye, and three red loops adore each of his ears. This is the new Sasuke

On the other side of our ice shinobi is a pretty 13 year old redhead standing at 5'5". She wears a dark green biker short shorts with a kunai holster on her right hip and an equipment pouch on her left. A form fit rose red tank top that shows her stomach and a slight amount of cleavage, adores her body. Over the top she wears a black leather trench coat that goes to her knees, with rose pedals falling at the bottom all the way around and in the center of the back are two roses crossing each other. Blood drips off the thorns of the roses slowly turning into the pedal that are drifting across the bottom. A pair of handles are just visible at her lower back underneath the coat. Knee high black boots with elbow long black gloves top the outfit off. This is Sakura, no longer pink haired but a beautiful rose red.

It has been two week since the bandit mission and team 7 became a family for each other. In this time they have changed, mainly in the fact that they are happy. Sasuke is more open and actually talks, Sakura has calmed down no longer trying to prove herself, for her aniki's already accept her and love her. Naruto has opened up more to his family, but has left his yelling and loudmouth behind to be filled with sarcastic teasing.

"Well are you guys ready to show these fools what a broken family can do?" Naruto says with a troublemakers smirk.

"Aniki we are not broken but repaired, just with shoddy repairs." Sakura gives an evil smile.

"And this family will show everyone that you do not fuck with us." Sasuke grins manically.

With that the trio head off into the building determined to turn this test on its head. Inside the trio head up the stairs to head to room 301 for the first test. But on the second floor there is crowd of genins trying to get into a room marked as 301.

"Ok I know I did NOT smoke anything this morning so who spiked my coffee, because this is only the second floor." Naruto whispers to his teammates, getting a giggle from Sakura and an eye roll from Sasuke.

"It is obviously a genjustu to weed out the worthless." Sasuke sneers at the 'guards'.

"Hey just let us through!" This draws the attention of the trio as a bun haired girls yells at the 'guards' only to get hit in the face.

"We are doing you kids a favor by…" He drops his sentence mid-way through for an ice cold fog rolls up behind him.

The two 'guards' then have cold metal placed at their throats as a creepy shadow starts walking out of the fog. "You would not be picking on my friend now would you? I am sure that punch was not needed."

The captives turn their heads to see Naruto giving them a smile that makes Anko's look warm and cuddly. "O-of course not, j-just trying to keep the fools from getting themselves killed."

Naruto ignores him in favor of helping the bun haired girl and the green spandex wearing… boy I believe, up from the ground. The girl looks at Naruto as if trying to place something. "Do I know?"

Naruto gives his devils grin causing her to go wide eyed. "I am hurt Tenny-chan. It has not been that long since I got kicked out of the orphanage."

"N-Naruto?" Tenten is able to ask in her shock. "The one and only." Naruto smiles never leaves his face.

Tenten then hugs the life out of him causing the fog to disappear, showing Sasuke and Sakura holding the captives with their respective weapons. They put them away to join their teammate next to the girl and strange boy, not bothering trying to get their brother out of the girls grasp.

"It is good to… see you too… Ten-chan." Naruto squeezes out through the choke ho- I mean hug. Tenten finally realizes she is killing the boy and lets him go. "We need to catch up after this is over Tenny-chan."

"Of course Naru-kun, I have missed you so much." Tenten says with a mischievous smirk before her and her teammate head down the hall.

Team 7 soon arrive at the proper room for the test and see their sensei leaning on the wall wanting. "I just wanted to say I am proud of you three no matter what, but if you guys do not pass this the training will be tripled." Giving them all an eye smile.

All three genin sweat drop. "You placed a bet on us didn't you?" Sasuke being the first to collect himself says with a glare. They receive an eye smile as an answer. The three genin shake their heads and enter the testing room.

As soon as they walk through the door all the other genins turn to them and start flashing their KI at them. Sasuke gains his maniacal smile, Naruto his devils smile, and Sakura a smile that belongs on a cat that has cornered a mouse. The three then flash their own KI respectively combining them and blowing all the rest away and causing many to shrink back in fear. Team 7 looks very pleased with their work and are contemplating on adding to it when they are drawn from their thoughts.

"You guys are so troublesome."

"Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke steps to his left letting a blond and purple blur slam into the wall behind him.

Team 7 turn to the original voice to see Shikamaru and Choji walking towards them, which means the screaming missile was none other than Ino.

"Looks like all the rookies are here" "Arf"

Everyone turns to see team 8; Kiba, Hinata, and Shino, walking towards.

"Looks like any stray can walk in off the street for this thing." Naruto smirks at Kiba who returns it. "We will see who the stray is after I whoop your ass." Kiba retaliates but Naruto just waves him off, but before it can go any further a grey haired teen wearing some large glasses and a leaf headband interrupts them.

"You rookies need to keep it down. You are really going to anger some of the other teams and that is bad."

"Like they will do anything, they all are still scared from our entrance." Sasuke smirks. Everyone looks around and sure enough the whole room, except a few, are trying to avoid eye contact with the group of rookies.

The grey haired teen rubs the back of his head and gives an embarrassed smile. "I guess you are right."

Kiba, with the delinquent touch of a rockslide, points and yells at the teen. "Who the hell are you any ways? Trying to tell us what to do!"

"Oh right I am sorry my name is Kabuto. This is my seventh time taking this test." Kabuto gives a crooked smile that no one notice except for Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru.

"Man you must really suck!" Was the oh so intelligent reply of Kiba.

"Or this test is that hard. Troublesome." Shikamaru says looking like he is thinking about walking back out the door.

"Yeah but I have all kinds of information on just about everyone here this time so I am hoping this will be the one. You know what they say the seventh time is the charm." Kabuto gives them his crooked smile.

Ino smiles hearing this thinking she can impress Sasuke by getting the information out of this guy with her womanly charm. "Seeing as how we are all from the same village, you would not mind sharing some of your information, right." She gives her best seductive pose and face.

"Well… I guess I can help you rookies out a little." Kabuto then grabs a deck of cards from out of his pouch and upon seeing their confused looks explains. "These are my ninja info cards, they only respond to my chakra so no one can get my information without me." He then pulls one of the cards out and pumps his chakra into it, revealing map of the elemental nations. "There are 17 teams, 51 individual genins, this time around. 7 teams from leaf, 2 from sand, 4 from rain, 3 from grass and 1 from sound. I am not going to give you guy's info on individuals, that will make it too easy for you, but I will give a general threat level. You guys know most of the Leaf participants, sand has a powerhouse team with them so watch them, Rain are always filled with tricky and tough opponents, Grass normally are pretty easy seeing as how they cannot perform about half their justus here, Sound well they are a new village and not really a threat."

Just then three blurs break across the room heading towards Kabuto. But they are stopped rather painfully by team 7. Naruto slammed the middle ones face into the ground with his foot and stand stands on the back of his head. Sasuke flips the male on the right over his shoulder with the other genin landing on his stomach, and placing his nodachi at the downed genin's throat. Sakura laid a wire trap tying up the female on the left and placing her daggers at her neck. This was the no threat sound team.

"Does this mean I can kill them?" Naruto ask with a bloodthirsty smile.

One Sasuke is sharing. "I am all for it I have not gotten the chance to break in my new blade yet."

Sakura has her predator smile on again. "Ok aniki's but I get to play with mine."

Right as they were about to start their 'fun' an explosion at the front of the room stops them. "Shut up maggots. There will be no killing unless I say so. Now welcome to hell maggots."

* * *

The poll is closed guys no more voting and the pairing I am happy to say is Hana sorry for any who don't like this. Please read and review and I hope you all enjoyed it.


	13. Chapter 13

DON'T SHOOT! DON'T SHOOT! DON'T SHOOT! I am sorry for being so late in the update. It was the last week of football and I had a lot to do because of that, I know crappy excuse but it is all I have. But next week is thanksgiving break for me and I will post two chapters to make it up to you guys. Well now that I HOPE I don't have sniper pointed at me…. Ok still all good, this chapter kind of blows by the first exam. But come on it's a written test and it all happens the same except for Naruto freaking out. Next chapter though should be good for Naruto's bloodline makes its grand debut against none other than then the pedo-snake. Well that's all so please read and review but above all else, ENJOY!

 **Review;**

 **Galndrael:** They will be like it somewhat except for the whole "liking to kill" thing, but they will be more sadistic and not give a crap about authority. So I hope that will do you for you and yes Naruto is dominate lol how else is Hana going to fall for him.

* * *

' _ **Demon/summoning thinking'**_

" **Demon/summoning talking"**

Justu

' _Thinking'_

"Talking"

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other shows I might take parts from

* * *

 _Last Time_

 _Just then three blurs break across the room heading towards Kabuto. But they are stopped rather painfully by team 7. Naruto slammed the middle ones face into the ground with his foot and stand stands on the back of his head. Sasuke flips the male on the right over his shoulder with the other genin landing on his stomach, and placing his nodachi at the downed genin's throat. Sakura laid a wire trap tying up the female on the left and placing her daggers at her neck. This was the no threat sound team._

" _Does this mean I can kill them?" Naruto ask with a bloodthirsty smile._

 _One Sasuke is sharing. "I am all for it I have not gotten the chance to break in my new blade yet."_

 _Sakura has her predator smile on again. "Ok aniki's but I get to play with mine."_

 _Right as they were about to start their 'fun' an explosion at the front of the room stops them. "Shut up maggots. There will be no killing unless I say so. Now welcome to hell maggots."_

* * *

 **C** **hapter 13: The Tests begin**

Everyone in the room turns to the front of the room to see a bear of a man, covered in scars and wearing a bandana hiding more. He had a 'pain' kind of aura around him, now whether the pain was his or others the genin could not tell.

Everyone just looks at him for a while before he snaps. "Stop your gawking and take your seats!"

All the genins scramble around the room trying to get to their seats to take the first test. "My name is Ibiki Morino and I am in charge of the first exam. Unlucky for you." Ibiki then explains the rules of the test, being two points are taken off every time you are caught cheating and you start off with a total of ten.

For the next forty-five minutes the room is filled with genins cheating and being kicked for being caught cheating. Various methods are being used to cheat; mirrors, doujustu, clan techniques, but our blonde-white hero, how does he gain the answers for this test? Well he seem to be taking a nap on his test. Ibiki then yells for all of them to stop with ten minutes left in the hour, waking the ice-baka in the meanwhile. Ibiki then gives them all an ultimatum, chance failing the final question and remain a genin for life or leave now and try again next time.

All of team 7 just give the man each of their own special smiles causing the man to return his own smile. He waits till five minutes are up and the genin stop dropping out before announcing they pass. After announcing the remaining genin pass and getting past the mass amount of yelling of said genin, Ibiki explains the purpose behind the test. Right as he finishes telling them how a chunin will be faced with tough decisions and will be forced to make harsh decisions that can lead to the death of themselves or their teammates, a black ball crashes through the window. The ball open up with kunai in the corners sticking it in place and reading 'The Sexy and Single Anko Mitarashi'. With a purpled haired, scantily dressed woman standing in front of the sign.

"Alright maggots I am Anko Mitarashi and I am the next he proctor of these little exam!" Anko yells out striking a pose that cause many of the males to faint due to blood lose and multiple females to direct KI at her.

"You're early… again." Ibiki states leaning out from behind the sign.

Anko smiles nervously before looking at the genin again and gains an annoyed look. "What the hell Ibiki, 30 genins are left! You must be losing your touch!"

Ibiki shrugs smirking. "We seem to have a group with a pair this time."

Anko gain her sadistic smile. "Oh then I guess I will just have to remove them wont I."

Many of the genin gulp and shrink back in fear at the sadistic look in the woman's eyes. But team 7 increase their own smiles matching the insane woman.

"Alright maggots meet me at training ground 44 in ten minutes or you fail!" Anko then jumps out the window she first crashed through.

Soon all the genin start storming out trying to make it in time. In the chaos none of the genin notice team 7 use three different shushins, one left with rose petals drifting to the floor, another left in a swirl of blood red fire, and the last in a flurry of snow.

Soon all the genins arrive at training ground 44 and the ten minutes are up. Anko then appears in front of the genins in a swirl of leaves. "Welcome to training ground 44 or otherwise known as the "Forest of Death" and my playground!"

Many genin pale at the name and size of the forest. Yet one in all of his infinite wisdom decided to speak up. "Ha it is not that scary!"

Kiba, the loudmouth that thought he had to speak up, felt a scratch on his check and then felt someone lick said check. "The dumb die quickly." Anko has that sadistic smirk scaring the crap out of all the surrounding genin.

"Anko stop scaring them I want them to have some fight in them." Everyone turns to the source of the voice to find team 7 perched on a giant dead white tiger with their special smiles. "The animals are already too scared to fight, leave me with something." Naruto finished.

Anko just smile at them, waving it off and goes on to explain the purpose of the test and the heaven and earth scroll. Then has all the genins sign a death waver before giving them their scroll and assigned gate number.

As soon as all the genin are at their gate, Anko is heard over a speaker. "Alright maggots! Remember you got five days to get both scrolls. Try not to die! GO!" With that all the genin jump through the gates and race off through the forest. Within five minutes screams are heard all throughout the forest, causing Anko to laugh sadistically.

With team 7, they are jumping through the tree branches at high speeds, when Sasuke speaks. "We need to figure out how we are going to approach this test. I say we circle around the edge to the nearest gate and try and track the team that entered through it."

Naruto shakes his head. "No, the nearest gate is five minutes at least from here at our speed. By the time we get there and track them down, they will be long gone."

"Then we head to the tower and set up an ambush for when a team goes to turn in their scrolls." Sakura suggest.

This time Sasuke shakes his head. "That is what a lot of other teams will be doing. It will be hectic and hard to set up properly, plus we would be an easy target for a secondary ambush."

Naruto speaks up in a deadpan voice. "Why don't we just take out the team that is following us and take their scrolls?" Sasuke and Sakura just stare at him till Naruto notices and looks back. "What?"

Both shake their head and Sasuke face palms, while Sakura asks the obvious question. "When were you going to mention them aniki?"

"What I told you guys and it is not like they can beat us." Naruto shrugs.

Kunai and shuriken come flying at them from multiple direction, but they just block them all with ease. Dozens of Rain Nin, clones, rise out of the ground surrounding team 7. One of the Rain nin had one eye covered, another had both, while the last had neither.

The one with neither eye covered spoke up. "You weaklings think that your little stunt earlier was scary. Ha! We will show you scary before we rip your scroll from your cold, dead hands! Hahahaha!"

While the Rain team laugh, Sakura lick her lips and draws her daggers with her predator smile in place. Sasuke gains his maniacal smile as he draws his nodachi, and Naruto places his hands in the ram seal with his devil smile in place. "Bakas never let your enemy see you when using a silent killing technique." Naruto's chakra spikes and a fog starts to roll off him hiding himself and his teammates. It continues to spread till all the clones and surrounding area are covered by the cold fog.

The Rain Nin with both eyes covered, yells out in a panic. "What the hell is going on!?" But no one answers him and he starts to panic worse. He finally snaps due to the creepy silence and turns to run but instead is greeted by the ice cold blue eyes of a killer, followed by the blackness of death.

Naruto releases the fog showing Sakura crouching by the one with one eye covered, with his throat and his femoral arities in both legs slit. Sasuke is standing above the one with neither of his eyes covered, looking at the ninja's severed head. Naruto is standing in front of the other Nin with his blade between the ninja's eyes. He removes his blade letting the dead body fall to the ground with nothing holding it up any more.

Sasuke holds up an Earth scroll. "Found it and it happens to be the one we need. Let's rest for a little while and head to the tower to get this over with."

Naruto and Sakura nod their head agreeing and the trio walk towards the edge of the small clearing, when they all notice it. Sasuke feels the chakra spike, Sakura notices the change in the wind direction, and Naruto smells… snakes.

All of a sudden a huge gust of wind plows through the clearing forcing team 7 to use their chakra to keep themselves planted on the ground and not get blown away. It was working till Naruto notices the three dead bodies of the Rain Nin heading towards Sakura. He dives into the bodies knocking them off course missing Sakura, but the result is him and the bodies flying off deep into the forest away from his team.

"Aniki!" Sakura yells out seeing Naruto save her, then the winds die down. Sasuke and Sakura are about to take off after their brother when a disgusting voice reaches them.

"Kukuku well it looks like it is just us now Sasuke-kun." The voice was female sounding and was coming from within the tree line. Sasuke glares at the person walking towards them trying to figure out who attacked them, it was a Grass Nin. She had a disturbing feel to her, almost like it was tainted, and Sasuke could feel the power coming from her, he knew they were in trouble.

"Come now Sasuke-kun no need for that look I just wanted to play is all." She then levels an ungodly amount of KI at the both of the remainder of team 7, causing the both of them to go wide eyed in fear.

One thought was all they had go through their heads. 'Shit!'

* * *

Well that is all folks I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave a review I love to read them and they can only make me better.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello all first off I want to say sorry for not posting like a said I would but when I went home for break my internet was down and we could not get anyone out there to fix it till after the holidays so please do not be mad. On that note I might be slowing down on this story to work on another that has been in my head and this one is starting to become harder to write. This is the start of the fight and the next chapter full on Naruto using his Bloodline in full force so I hope you all enjoy. Now please read and review but above all else, ENJOY!

' _ **Demon/summoning thinking'**_

" **Demon/summoning talking"**

Justu

' _Thinking'_

"Talking"

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other shows I might take parts from

* * *

 _Last Time_

" _Kukuku well it looks like it is just us now Sasuke-kun." The voice was female sounding and was coming from within the tree line. Sasuke glares at the person walking towards them trying to figure out who attacked them, it was a Grass Nin. She had a disturbing feel to her, almost like it was tainted, and Sasuke could feel the power coming from her, he knew they were in trouble._

" _Come now Sasuke-kun no need for that look I just wanted to play is all." She then levels an ungodly amount of KI at the both of the remainder of team 7, causing the both of them to go wide eyed in fear._

 _One thought was all they had go through their heads. 'Shit!'_

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Fighting a Snake**

The Grass Nin smile far too sweetly, causing Sasuke and Sakura to flinch. She then threw a kunai at each of them thinking her KI would keep them from moving. To her surprise both of them dodge, even with a slight shaking of their legs.

"Well this is quiet the surprise Sasuke-kun, I did not expect you to dodge that so easily." The Grass Nin says while licking her lips at the thought of her prey.

Sasuke and Sakura look at each other for a second before nodding at each other. Sasuke draw his nodachi, activating his sharingan, then charges at the Grass Nin with his sword above his head ready to drop it on his opponent, Sakura uses his charge to disappear into the shadows. Sasuke delivers a downward slash that the Grass Nin simple sidesteps, but Sasuke redirects his swing into horizontal cut across her stomach. The Grass Nin jumps back to avoid the cut and Sasuke follows with a lunge that the Grass Nin twists out of the way.

"Kukuku that's wonderful Sasuke-kun. Kukuku Keep trying to kill me, show me that delicious anger." The Grass Nin speaks while she keeps dodging swing after swing without problems.

Sasuke gains a smirk. "Sorry but you are really not my type."

The Grass Nin raises her eyebrows when suddenly she cannot move. Looking down she sees thorn covered vines wrapping around her legs and moving up her body, holding her in place. She quickly raises her hands to place them in the release sign, when roses start blooming on the vines releasing a fragrance that seems to invert the world.

"What is the matter don't you find my roses beautiful." Sakura's voice rings all throughout the trees.

Before the Grass Nin (from now on will be GN Author is getting tired of writing 'Grass Nin') could do anything a burning sensation races across her chest causing the genjutsu to break and releasing her. She jumps away from the Uchiha as soon as she is free, she looks down at her chest to see a deep slash horizontally across her chest. Fire chakra is seeping out of the cut.

"That is an interesting technique Sasuke-kun and that genjutsu was rather annoying." The GN has an annoying smirk the whole time.

Sasuke growls and level a glare at her. "Then let's see how much you like it when I remove your head with it!"

Sasuke lunges at her, nodachi raised to remove her head. She weaves out of the way the anger filled slash, to release a snap kick into Sasuke's rib, flinging him into a tree. As Sasuke falls to the ground, stunned, the GN leaps to strike him again. A red blur lunges at the GN causing her to twist and stop her attack, a ragged cut on her shoulder showing why she stopped.

"You are not nearly as impressive as Sasuke-kun. He would have done so much more damage than this." The GN has that creepy smile as Sakura is standing in front of Sasuke with both her daggers in a reverse grip and in a defensive stance.

The GN was about to continue when her vision starts to blacken. Thinking it was another genjutsu she forms the release sign shouting "Kai!" but her vision remains black. Sakura gains her predatory smile as Sasuke stands and joins her.

"Sorry but I also like to mix poisons with genjutsus. The one I used on you is my own make I call it 'Prick of Eternal Night,' it eats at the nerves in the back of the eyes forever blinding the target." Sasuke and Sakura are about to finish the GN when she starts to laughing creeping them both out, causing them to stop in their tracks.

"Kukuku you are quiet the tenacious one are you not dear, sneaking around and quiet the awful poison you have made. I must say I misjudged you!" The GN never dropped her smile. She then started to spit something up, when it finally same all the way up, it turns out to be the GN leaving her old skin behind.

Sasuke and Sakura look disturbed at what they just witnessed, then they noticed the new body did not have a cut across her chest and their eyes try to leave their sockets.

"I see you noticed my lack of injuries I even have my eyesight back from that nasty little poison. Now I think it is time I get a little more serious Sasuke-kun." The GN then open her mouth, almost like a snake, for a small snake to come out and then out of the snake mouth a sword hilt to appear.

She lunges at the duo at such speeds neither of the two can see her. The GN slams her sword into Sasuke's guard braking it almost instantly and sending him flying with a slash across his shoulder. The GN then delivers a roundhouse to Sakura's chest, flinging her into a tree where a cracking noise is heard. The GN then lunges at Sakura to finish her but as she starts to bring her sword down a shout of Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu makes her look back in the direction of Sasuke. Where an impressive sized fireball is flying at her, she quickly leaps to the side avoiding the fireball, saving Sakura. Sasuke appears next to the downed Sakura and helps her up, never looking away from the GN.

"Now Sasuke-kun I was trying to make this a private session. Kukuku" The GN gives a pout causing the two genin to blanch.

Sasuke turns to Sakura. "That sounds so wrong." Sakura nods causing the GN to frown and tighten her grip on her sword.

The GN flings her free arm forward where over a dozen snakes fly out wrapping around Sasuke and Sakura. Both struggle to get free, only causing the snakes to tighten their holds.

"Now hold still Sasuke-kun I promise you will love this." The GN states as she makes weird hand signs and walks towards them. She stops about three meters away where her neck extends and her mouth is open wide bearing her fangs. A light blue crescent shape chakra cuts through the snakes holding Sasuke and Sakura, while forcing the GN to pull her head back to her body.

"Lunar Fang!" they all looks towards the voice to see Naruto standing there with his sword in a down position from a vertical slash. "I know you were not about to try and give my teammate a hickey." Naruto gives a disgusted look.

The GN glares at Naruto. "So you beat my pet already." Naruto smirks. "If you mean that ice sculpture back there, then yes." While they were talking Sakura was doing hand signs to cast a genjutsu to hide the shuriken Sasuke waits to throw.

The GN notices the genjutsu just as the wires, attached to the shuriken Sasuke threw, tighten around her body. She is pulled back against a tree as Sasuke pulls the wires tight with his teeth and runs through hand signs. Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu Fire rushes down the wires as Naruto appears next to Sasuke going through his own hand signs. As the flames close in on the GN Naruto thrusts his hand forwards and shouts "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough Jutsu!" A gust of wind rushes into the fire increasing its size and intensity. The fire, now white in color, slams into the GN hitting her head and actually blasting through the tree, causing the top half to fall to the ground.

"Do you think that got her?" Sakura asks holding her, probably, broken ribs. Before either of the boys can answer, the wires snap drawing the attention of the three genin.

"Kukuku truly magnificent Sasuke-kun, but we need to see what power you have on your own." A now very male voice speaks.

The GN walks forward with her face literally melting off her head. She pulls the rest of the face off revealing a very pale face with yellow almost snake like eye. Then in a second the now revealed male disappears, followed by Sakura crashing through the tree branch she was standing on a second before and crashing into the ground unconscious. Before the two boys could even scream after their Imoto, Naruto is picked up by the back of his jacket, the male GN in front of him.

"W-who are you?" Naruto asks as he struggles to get free. "Kukuku well I would be the Snake Sannin Orochimaru. Now let's take care of you and your little power boost." He then raises his hand that glowed purple with the kanji for the five elements on the finger tips. Orochimaru then slams his hand into Naruto's stomach causing Naruto to scream out in pain. Orochimaru drops him where he curls into himself, unable to move any more than that. Orochimaru then turns to Sasuke with a predatory smile.

"I think it is time I give you my little present Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru starts walking towards him. "It is way worse now that you are saying that stuff AND you are a guy." Sasuke puts his nodachi in a defensive stance in front of him.

Orochimaru summons his sword and once again breaks Sasuke's guard in a flash, then drives his blade through Sasuke's left shoulder, causing him to drop his nodachi. Sasuke drops to his knees finally totally spent from the jutsus he used and the damage he has taken.

"Now that is better kneeling before your master and superior. Kukuku (Orochimaru starts to run through hand signs) Now where were we, ah yes I was giving you my present." Orochimaru's fangs elongate and his neck extends towards the downed Sasuke.

Inches away from biting Sasuke's shoulder, a blast of ice cold chakra fills the area stopping him and causing him to look at the source. Where he finds Naruto now standing and panting with his breath visible.

"You think the fox is the source of my power. You are so wrong! My power comes from my family, but I admit I am more fox than I appear." Naruto says with his head down.

His chakra then spikes and starts to become visible as it covers him. His hair turns pure white and grows to cover his entire back. His legs lengthen and bend backwards to resemble a canine, claws grow on his hands and feet. His face elongates into a snout to a length to where it still holds a human shape, his whiskers marks actually grow into real whiskers, with his canine teeth lengthen and the rest growing sharp. His eyes remain the ice blue but the pupil is now a slit and look to be colder than any tundra. Finally he hunches over as a pure white four foot long tail grows out of his tail bone. His chakra starts to recede back into his body as a fog starts to roll off his body.

When the chakra finally all recedes back into his body, Naruto raises his head showing his now fox like blue eyes. When Orochimaru looks into his eyes he almost flinches, for in them he feels the coldness of a killer, not an ounce of the warmth or innocence that they once held showing in them.

"You have hurt my family and threatened my home. Not even the fires of hell will protect you from the cold that is my fury." Naruto states with no emotion only the feeling of death comes from him. Orochimaru drops into a defensive stance only to have his eyes widen as Naruto disappears, leaving an icy fog in the area spreading to cover all the surrounding trees. "Welcome to my wasteland." Naruto voice echoes all throughout the area.

* * *

Well that is all folks I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave a review I love to read them and they can only make me better.


End file.
